Lights and Shadows
by Forbidden Moons
Summary: Lights create shadows, day leads night, love brings evil... And drags one further into the darkness. Deeper, deeper, all the way deeper... Disclaimer here: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters - I only own my OCs. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Lights and Shadows

Prologue

Excitement stirred in the lower regions of the Underworld ruled by Hades. One of the most powerful goddesses, Hecate, celebrated her success. This goddess, ancient and wise, controls all magic and things related to it, like spirits and some other dark creatures. She is feared and respected by all, even by Zeus. This time, her success can save the whole world of Greek Divinities. Thousands of years has passed, and the old bright times are gone. The mortals, those arrogant human beings, no longer worshipped them. Deceived and misled, most of them fell under the lies of Christian teaching. They became believers of 'Jesus Christ', someone who doesn't even exist. And now they say 'the God', rather than 'gods and goddesses'. But there is hope. The prophecies are never wrong. Nyx, the Goddess of Night, together with Apollo, and all others with the Gift, predicted the birth of a girl who will bring the Divinities back to be honoured as before, by _all_ mortals. They will thrive again. Now, to insure the girl's success, Hecate found a way to create the girl's soul. Well, half of it, at least. The other half is not possible for ever _her_ to influence. But at least, the girl will believe. She will be on the right path. The half of the soul under the influence of the goddess is blessed by almost _every_ Divinity. But she will not become Pandora, she will be half-mortal. Hecate herself gifted the girl with unbelievable magical powers, making sure she is hard to destroy.

'Remember, my dear Hecate, we do not interfere. We _cannot_ interfere after her birth. Or all is lost. The whole world will return to Chaos, to the beginning.' Zeus warned for about the 10th time that day, as though reminding himself, and all the others.

'That means, we allow her all the distraction she wants.' Everyone was surprised that Aphrodite is taking this so seriously, 'That includes love.'

Sighs from everywhere.

'Worry not.' Hecate finally spoke, '_I_ will not assist the girl. She is my creation, she can take care of herself. She can have a normal childhood, a teenage life, and everything else.'

That settles the matter.

Suddenly, they felt a powerful new presence somewhere in the mortal world. As predicted, the girl was born into a trusted Italian family. There came an infant's cry.

The sound will change the world forever.

Tomorrow, nothing will ever be the same.

This is her story.

She is born from the darkness, and she will bring the brightest lights - and cast the darkest shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

Lights and Shadows

Chapter One

The End and the Beginning

'SAPPHY!' Pop's voice boomed from somewhere in the mansion. I was startled and leapt from my bed.

'What-' I started to yell back.

But I heard nothing more from my parents.

I was almost eleven then, but I always hoped for the best, and expected the worst. Nothing could be worse than the death of my parents, so I pictured it inside my head. And I felt no fear. Here is a strange thing about me: the graver the situation, the calmer I always felt, as if I have turned into ice and devoid of feelings. Without making a sound, I reached into my drawer and grabbed a pocket knife. Swiftly and quietly, I walked to the living room, to where the source of Pop's voice had been. My hope was shattered, and my prediction proved to be real.

My parents were dead. DEAD! Lying motionless on the floor.

'No, no, _NO_!' I felt empty inside, even the tears wouldn't come, it was as if a part of me had gone forever, and it won't return. Ever.

_Stay calm. Stay cool. You can do this, Serafina, if you can't do this, no one can._

I took a deep, calming breath and bit my lip, forcing my eyes from the lifeless ones of my parents. My first impulse was to check if the murderer left some kind of trace. I bent down, examining their bodies more closely. No bruise, no cut, no blood. They were simply... Dead.

_Ah... So it's magic. A wizard or a witch then._

Suddenly my eyes spotted something, something white. It was a note! With trembling hands, I reached to it and held it before my eyes.

Let you all be warned! If I ask for something, and you refuse to surrender it to me, this is how your fate will be. Dead. - G.G.

This is the killer! The initials G.G.? I didn't know anyone with a name like this. Suddenly I couldn't bear it anymore, and I ripped the sinister thing into tiny pieces.

_So this is how my parents died? Because they resisted, and kept the thing, whatever it is? How... How could the, the demon kill them like this?! They are MY parents - _MINE_!_

I felt my eyes burn and the pieces burst into flames.

I vowed to myself that one day, the demon will pay. One day.

Deadly calm, I walked to the fire place and said to the fire clearly: Albus Dumbledore.

It took barely a minute before the head of the wizard appeared in the flames. He looked slightly surprised to see me, and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

'Serafina! Is there something you need? Where are your parents?'

'Dead.' I said emotionlessly.

At once he was out of the fire place and standing before me. Before he can say a word, I cocked my head toward the living room. I didn't look at him when he walked pass me. The note was all that I can think of, and I was lost in the memory of the haunting scene.

I felt a light tap on my shoulders, breaking me from my trance, and I looked up to see the sad face of Dumbledore. His blue eyes looked brighter than usual, and the obvious sympathetic look made me want to spit at his feet.

_Why the hell am I thinking this way?_

'I am very, very sor-' He began.

'Don't start it!' I almost shouted. 'Just tell me what is to become of me!'

My own words shocked me, and he looked taken aback.

'Well, Miss Sundavar,' I noticed that the loving look on his face vanished a little, and he used my family name for the first time lately, 'you must understand that you don't have any other family member. You will have to stay in England, where you can be protected.'

'You mean watched?' I mumbled.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Both. And you... You have to go to an orphanage.'

_So that's it? I, Serafina Sapphira Sundavar, with the purest noble blood of the Ancient Divinity running in my veins - I, the descendent of magic, is going to live in a bloody _orphanage_?!_

'An orphanage.' I repeated. 'Why can't I stay at Hogwarts, I start school this year anyway!'

'I'm afraid that is out of the question. You won't be noticed by the person who murdered your parents if you stay in an orphanage. I'm sorry, Serafina, this is the only way.' His tone was final.

'_Cazzo! Cazzo!_' I screamed in Italian. _Fuck! Fuck!_

Dumbledore just stood there, waiting for my outburst to finish. 'If you are ready now, go pack your things, I'll be waiting here.

I simply turned and rushed upstairs to my dressing room. Well, I most definitely can't wear these silly pajamas running around! I grabbed almost every cloth I have (most of them dresses, I'm very a very feminine person), and stuffed them into a packing case. I left out the bright-coloured ones, like the pink ones, for I felt that I may never want to wear that sort of colour again. The majority of the dresses were blood red, deep purple, sapphire blue, and black, my favourite colours, although right now I found black the most desirable. So I left out my best black dress to put it on. It was exquisite, like the rest of my dresses, tight around the waist, and just able to cover my knees. It had long sleeves, lace-covered collar, and entirely made from the finest velvet. I took off my pajamas. My body would be what you call an 'hourglass figure', small waist, cute round hips. My legs were not exactly slim, but they were beautiful anyway. I put the dress on and examined myself in the mirror. I wouldn't consider myself vain, but I care a lot about my looks. My skin was milky white, considered a bit pale by some people even though my cheeks are often healthily pink, my eyebrows were not common, with a sharp turn near the end, making me look energetic and lively, sometimes angrier-looking than I actually felt, and my eyes were of the purest sapphire blue, a colour almost magical, you can easily be drowned in them (in fact, sometimes they have the effect of the Imperious Curse, if I concentrate hard enough). And my hair was black, darker than night, you will be lost in it if you stare too long. My mom used to say, 'Your hair is flowing nightmare!' My lips were strawberry red, but only because I put on my lipstick. This is the only make-up I wear usually. Mascara is too troublesome and I want people to fully appreciate my eyes, instead of looking at my eyelashes. I rarely needed blushing. In the black dress - to put it arrogantly but accurately - I looked absolutely stunning.

I also packed some jewels, a mirror and an enchanted three-edged dagger. I can pull out infinite numbers of daggers from it, and I hid one into each tight sleeve. It was a habit, I suppose. I'm rather skilled with knifes and swords, I never missed my target. Most of the times, at least. Glancing around the luxurious room once more, I picked up the case, and went downstairs.

Dumbledore was still in the hall. For the first time he smiled. 'You look very lovely, Serafina. Shall we leave now?'

I smiled too. 'Thank you, sir.' I glanced once more at my home since birth and gave him my hand. Instantly we Apparated, we were at England, London I assumed. In front of us was a ordinary-looking building with the label-

Wool's Orphanage

So this is my _lovely_ new home?!

'Come on, Serafina. Go inside, I must go now. Mrs. Cole will be waiting for you, you'll be alright. Stay out of trouble.' He looked down at me.

I gave him a firm nod and glanced forward. The night was already gone, and the lights of a new dawn showered me.

Deep in my heart, I knew clearly...

This is the end of one life, and the beginning of another.


	3. Chapter 2

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Two

What A Mess, What A Riddle!

I knocked.

Only seconds later, the door opened to reveal the face of a kind-looking woman. Her brown hair was already a bit silvery, and her eyes took in the sight of me.

'So you would be Serafina! Come in, child, Mr. Dumbledore informed me of your arrival.' She said warmly.

I smiled my signature sweet, sunshine-like smile. 'And you must be Mrs. Cole. The same knowledgeable person told me that you are the kindest woman he has encountered so far!' My sugary tongue was not famous for nothing.

Mrs. Cole beamed. 'Oh, thank you, what a lovely girl we have here! The other children would be most eager to meet you!'

I followed her inside. The orphanage was a pathetic place compared to my old home, here was plain and poor. I tried to not look repulsed.

'Here, dear child, they are waiting for you.' She led me into what seemed to be a dining room.

I walked inside with my head held proudly high, every step with dignity and grace. I am taught to be as noble as my blood.

There were about a dozen children about the same age as me, but I got to say, there cloths were... Not what _I_ would call 'cloths'.

'Children, this is Serafina Sundavar, say hello to her!'

'Hello, Serafina.' They chanted.

I smiled confidently at them, the way a queen would smile to those below her. 'Greetings.' I said.

When Mrs. Cole had left the room, the girls glared at me, their jealousy obvious in their eyes as they looked at my clothing and my face. Finally, one of them extended a hand and sneered, '_Pleased_ to meet you, I'm Amy Dren.'

'And I'm Serafina Loveclean, most disgusted to meet you Amy Nerd.' I didn't shake her hand.

The boys laughed, looking a bit nervous under my sapphire gaze. The big one grinned at me. 'My name's Billy, I can protect that lovely body of yours from other people here.' I disliked the glint in his eyes.

I said coldly. 'I will not need your protection, nor will I miss the meaning in your words. No one will have me in any way, not you or any other person.' My Italian accent was barely noticeable, they will surely assume me to be British.

His faced turned an amusing shade of purple. 'Believe me, you do!'

I smiled mischievously and showing contempt at the same time, 'Unfortunately, I'm not a very trusting person, I feel no _urge_ to believe you.'

'I have to warn you,' Billy snarled at me, 'there is a freak in here. Tom Riddle is his name.'

I noticed Amy's face had turned pale at the name, so naturally I was curious about what that boy can do. 'Is that so? What can he do then, to let you be so _afraid_ of him?'

Amy glared at me. 'He... He can make things happen, he hurt me because I taunted him. Those things he's capable of, only a monster can do. He can move things without touching them and...' She shuddered and then said evilly, 'I hope he do horrible things to _you_!'

'This conversation is over.' I said emotionlessly, while my mind was racing.

_So that boy can move things by mind alone? He has to be an underage wizard! I can surely surprise him by how much I know of his abilities, we can even become friends at Hogwarts!_

Mind set, I walked away from them and closed my eyes, concentrating on the source of magic and simply followed my senses. If my guess was correct, I can find my way to Riddle's room by my own. I let my senses guide me, and suddenly my eyes opened to see a closed door.

_Ah, this must be Riddle's room._

I tried the door, but it was locked. I didn't have the habit of knocking since little, so I positioned a hand over the doorknob, releasing a flow of magic and said, 'Open.' The door swung open on its own accord. The room was very small, a bed and a desk was all it contained.

_Well, at least it is clean enough. I wonder where is-_

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' A very cold voice hissed from behind me.

I turned sharply, natural calmness keeping me from jumping. Why hadn't I noticed anyone? A boy of my age was standing beside the door. He was taller than me, very thin, with black hair and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. His face was pale, and his features were sharp. He looked somehow noble, not like those other scums.

_And cute..._

'So _you're_ Tom Riddle?!' I almost laughed, my emotions at last back a little.

'Yes,' He said, eyeing me suspiciously, 'why haven't I see you before?'

'Oh, where are my manners?' I said cheerfully, 'I am Serafina Sapphira Sundavar, at your... Mmh, not service for sure.' I mockingly curtsied anyways.

'I'm new here. Dreadful place, isn't it?' I added.

He didn't smile, and I felt a bit irritated. 'How did you get into my room? I locked the door.'

I winked mischievously, walking closer and closer to him, until I can breathe into his ear and I whispered, 'Magic.' A wave of my fingers and the door shut close.

Now Riddle seemed intrigued and looking excited. 'You can do it too? So what I can do is magic also?'

'Of course. What _can_ you do? Miss Nerd and Mr. Jerk downstairs are positively frightened of you!' I licked my lips.

Riddle's voice was barely more than a whisper, but I can sense some smugness. 'I can move things with my mind, just like you can. I can talk to snakes. And I can make bad things happen to those who annoyed me.'

_A Parseltongue? How very interesting..._

'You know, talking to snakes is a rare talent, it is the gift of a great wizard, Salazar Slytherin, you might be his descendent or something!' I commented in a merry tone, 'Although I can speak to snakes too, and I don't have his blood in me.'

'Really?' Riddle was now smiling sincerely, 'Who is this Slytherin?'

_Oh my, I'm supposed to be mourning about my parents' death and now I'm explaining to someone about a dead wizard who doesn't concern me?!_

I just eyed him with a murdering look, all my forced happiness gone in a instant, replaced by the emptiness I experienced since last night. My sudden change of mood seemed to take him off his guard.

'I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?' He asked uncertainly, almost with concern.

Almost.

'It's not you!' I almost screamed in frustration, 'It's _everything_!'

'What's wrong?' His voice was soft.

'EVERYTHING is wrong! NOTHING is right!' Suddenly I can't stand it anymore, and without thinking I fell onto his bed.

'Last night I walked into the living room and found my parents DEAD! I saw their eyes... They were so blank, so terrible! They were murdered! And you know what? The _fucking_ person who did this left a letter! And I can't even take my revenge! I want to skin him alive, cut his heart out with my bare hands and feed it to a pig! Why?! WHY would this happen to me?! I almost can't feel anymore. WHY?!' My Italian accent was much more obvious now, and it sounded like a tragic opera, my high-pitched voice bleeding with so much emotions that the sky turned dark as night, the wind roared and rain poured down. Lightning cracked and soon thunder joined in. I heard distant terrified screams outside.

To my surprise, I felt a pair of soft, cool hands holding my own. Looking up, I saw the face of Tom Riddle with _real_ concern, peering down at my rage-contorted one. His steel-cold eyes seem somehow softened, and he held a comforting smirk that looked suspiciously like a genuine smile.

'Well, Serafina, perhaps you can have your revenge sometime in the future. Don't worry.'

The look in my eyes then must have been extremely frighteningly fierce for he seemed to be suppressing a shiver. 'I _will_ have my revenge.'

He grinned for some reason. Dropping my perfect-girl mask, I snapped, 'What are you happy about?'

'Mmh, we will certainly become great friends.' He pulled me closer to the window and pulled open the curtain.

My eyes widened in glee and felt my whole heart lightening. It was quite a _magnificent _sight to behold: the lightning I created must have set the nearby trees and buildings on fire, and the most powerful storm I have ever seen raged outside. People were busily trying to recover the mess I made. I _love_ mass destruction! I subconsciously licked my lips.

'Quite a disaster you caused, huh?' The young wizard complimented. Oddly enough, it made me feel wonderfully contented.

'Thank you, Tom.' I said finally, smiling once more.

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he simply shrugged and said casually, 'Well, if you're feeling better, perhaps you can tell me about this Hogwarts you mentioned...'


	4. Chapter 3

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Three

He Doesn't Believe Dumbledore

'So basically, Gryffindor is for the brave idiots, Hufflepuff for the hard-working losers, Ravenclaw for the useless book worms, and Slytherin for ambitious, cunning, and proud people like _us_?' Tom recited. His 'us' sounds very nice, somehow.

I couldn't help but laugh at his summary. 'Very _wise_ of you, Mr. Riddle.' The name 'Tom' doesn't fit him at all, whilst he really _is_ a 'riddle', even for me.

'Why, thank you, Ms. Sundavar.' His smirk was smug. Then his interest seemed to shift to names. 'I wonder what does your name mean?'

'Finally curious, are we?' I smiled my trademark smile, it was a melting smile, one that can bring out the softest spot in everyone, and able to be slightly sarcastic at the same time. 'Well, if you _must_ know, Serafina means "serpent" or "burning one", Sapphira means "sapphire", and Sundavar is "shadow" in the Ancient Language.'

'Serpent? That's interesting.' He said.

'Oh, yes, I _love_ snakes, they are the best and wisest creatures in the world.' I can literally _feel_ our spaces between hearts getting smaller.

'Naturally.' Tom said simply and he stood up, 'Come on, let's go down for breakfast before Mrs. Cole came to get us.'

'You are scared of that woman?' I mocked a shocked expression and put a hand over my mouth.

I received a sharp glare that would have frightened anyone else shitless. 'Do not joke like that, Serafina.' his tone was a bit impatient, 'But she does tend to send the other filthy muggles come and annoy me, you know. You wouldn't want that to happen.'

I couldn't find an argument against him, and this was beginning to frustrate me because everyone else told me that I was terribly quick at mouth. 'You're right, I would hate to be bothered. Let's go.'

We went down the cracking wooden stairs and sat at the far end of the breakfast table. I took one look at the food and decided I wasn't hungry at all - totally disgusting! _I am having porridge for breakfast?! The faster we get to Hogwarts, the better, I think I might get sick of this pathetic excuse of food soon!_ I put down my spoon on the table and stared down at my bowl. The other kids were already wolfing their breakfast down, and Tom (the gentleman) was spooning it as gracefully as possible.

'What?' He noticed me staring and gazed at my completely untouched bowl of porridge, 'Why are you not eating?'

'I don't want to puke, so no, thanks.' I answered drily, without even bothering to forge sweetness. I felt, for some reason, that I can expose my 'true self' to him, for as far as I can see, we were very similar.

'Don't be a child, Serafina.' Tom looked amused.

'I _am_ a child, Tom!' I shot right back and he rolled his eyes in response, not even bothering to continue this word fight.

I looked at my breakfast once more and heaved a sigh, finally deciding to put up with it for now. I refused to admit to myself that my change of attitude was due to Tom's remark - when did I ever care about what other people were thinking? I held my breath and spooned the porridge, all lady-like while Mrs. Cole beamed at me, 'Good girl, Serafina, most kids came here starting to complain about everything.'

I gave her a sickly sweet smile that she seemed to like, 'Thank you, Mrs. Cole, but what is there to complain? This place is different from my home, and I like its cosiness a lot!'

The whole table gave me glares or looks of disgust, all except two persons. The elderly woman looked as if she finally met an angel in human form, and Tom glanced at me... Approvingly? No better way to put it. The two of us shut ourselves in his room again this morning, and tomorrow's morning, and then the day after tomorrow... Until finally, after another month or so, a knocking voice came from the door. 'What do you want?' Tom snapped and I shut the book I was reading in irritation. Over a month, miraculously, the shock and grief of my parents' murder became unnaturally distant to me, and when I thought of them in those rare times, usually before falling asleep, I would smile. Not cry, or cause such a horrible damage by letting my temper out like last time. Just smiled knowing that that phase of my life was forever over, and I would be my own person, even if it meant trouble and loneliness. I will prove to the whole world that I shall accomplish things no one else had ever dreamt of, and perhaps with a certain dark-eyed boy...

The door opened and a familiar sweeping sound of robes reached my ears, I looked up just in time to see Mrs. Cole holding the door open, 'Tom, you have a visitor.' she paused to give me an encouraging smile, 'You too, Serafina.' Tom just glared while I answered sweetly, 'Thank you, Mrs. Cole. And who might this visitor be - ?' I gasped when the brightest pair of blue eyes twinkled back at me. Professor Dumbledore!

'Now I'll leave you to them.' The matron nodded to him and left.

I was about to skip to him and give the long-time family friend a big hug, when Tom positioned himself somehow defensively in front of me, which reminded me of a pirate protecting his most prized possession. I didn't take any offense in this though, on the contrary I was quite pleased. 'Who are you? What do you want?' He asked warily, not being polite at all.

The blue eyes swept to me and I at once felt like I should say something to ease this awkward situation. 'Oh, Tom, this is Professor Dumbledore, he uh, teaches in the school I talked to you about, Hogwarts, remember?' The eyes of the boy narrowed. He stilled looked skeptical.

'I don't trust him.' He said decisively and I nearly screamed in exasperation. 'Fine, well then, do you at least trust _me_?!' The cold dark eyes softened a bit, but only the sharpest eyes can noticed the slight difference; on the other hand, the eyes in this room were all extremely sharp. 'You've...seen this man before?' Tom asked me carefully, knowing that my patience was reaching a limit, and it would be better not to test it.

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly down at us, but he was speaking directly to the dark boy. 'Certainly, I have been close to Serafina's family for decades now. You don't have to be so guarded, I am here to help you because you are special. You are a wizard, Tom.'

Tom stiffened at his less-than-special name. I couldn't blame him; I would have killed my parents for naming me something so common if it was me! Well, not literally, of course, for I don't have parents anymore. I almost chuckled at me own little joke. What I don't understand is why he has no objection of me calling him by his name. 'Oh, like I don't know I'm special! Like I don't know I'm a wizard! Ha, wise of you.' He answered rather rudely, sounding sarcastic.

'You dislike the name "Tom"?' The old man wouldn't miss a thing, of course, and he didn't comment on Tom's tone, surprisingly.

'There are a lot of-' He started to mutter when I pulled him to the corner of the room. I gave the professor a just-a-moment look, in return of which he nodded in understanding.

Making sure we were not overheard, I spoke to him in Parseltongue. '_What is the matter with you? Haven't I told you long ago that such a day would come when a professor came and pick us off to the school you so want to go?' _

'_I'm aware of that_.' He hissed back, and suddenly I thought of something that would ultimately change his attitude.

'_Do you know that Professor Dumbledore is deputy headmaster? And oh, Headmaster Dippet asks for his opinions about things _all the time_._' I know he would go for it, for we both share our share of snobbery, and the Tom I know would _never_ give someone more powerful than him (at least for now) any reason to dislike him.

I was not wrong. The ugly look in his face vanished instantly and I started to doubt if the look even existed. He put a hand on my shoulder and led us to the waiting professor. 'I'm apologise, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' Tom's tone was so humble and polite that I stared, 'I've been tricked like this before and you must excuse me for being careful. I don't want Serafina to get hurt, sir.' He finished calmly.

Startled at the last sentence, I observed his face to see if there were a hint that might suggest the last part to be wrong while the professor did the same. There were none. 'Well in that case, Tom, Serafina, I would take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school things now, unless-?'

'No, we'll go by our own,' Tom replied quickly without asking for my opinion then added, 'thank you, sir.'

'But you don't even know where it is!' It was hard to read the emotions in the old wizard's eyes.

'I have a good sense of direction, sir. If you just tell me the direction, I promise we can get to the place without getting lost.' He sounded earnest. So like him to want to do everything on his own.

_'_Bugiardo...' I muttered in Italian. Liar. However, I didn't object, knowing that it would be vain to argue with him about something like this. Professor Dumbledore decided to respect his choice as well.

'If you are sure... But still, it would be better that I send you two to Diagon Alley and you two can do the shopping. I would go and pick you up at exactly three o'clock in the afternoon. Are we agreed then?' I can understand his wariness. My parents were murdered by gods know who, unless you count the initial G.G., and it is natural that he would want to protect me.

The boy nodded and I jumped wildly in happiness. 'We are going to D-I-A-G-O-N Alley! Shopping! Yay!' My voice was born extremely high-pitched, and now it is alive with contagious cheerfulness.

Professor Dumbledore beamed and Tom had a ghost of a smile in his face. After our time in the orphanage, he was used to my craziness. And if am not hopelessly wrong, he liked it. Well, at least the crazy part. The professor held out his hands and I obediently took one, knowing he was going to Apparate us. After a few moments' hesitation, Tom took the other one, and we were squeezed through a world of destinations.


	5. Chapter 4

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Four

Diagon Alley: Gringotts Dark Incident

After a short while's uncomfortable squeezing, we finally landed... In Diagon Alley! It was as _glorious_ as it was described to be, with innumerable shops of magical objects, waiting to be owned or, even more like, simply _discovered_. I concealed the awe I felt, but replaced it with merriness. Tom looked as if he didn't feel anything at all. I mentally laughed; that is where our differences lie. He wants to seem cold and emotionless, but I just want to make everybody think me sweet, bubbly and polite, so no one would expect me to be capable of anything bad. Which I am more than capable of doing.

'Oh, here are your shopping lists.' Professor Dumbledore handed the two long pieces of parchments to us, and we both began to read. The rest was of no real interest to me, for I have read every book about magic in my home in Italy, and most of them were super-complex, at least much more difficult than the seventh-year books in Hogwarts. And some of them were also quite dark and ancient... The only thing I truly desire was a wand. I silently prayed that mine would be exceptionally unique and powerful. Tom seemed to share my thoughts.

'Where can we buy our wands, sir?' He asked.

'At the Ollivander's, and the robes at Flourish & Blotts, the rest you can find easily, th0se shops are all together.' Professor looked down at us, 'So, remember again, three o'clock in the afternoon, at the entrance. And Tom, here are some Galleons for your shopping-'

'Professor, I have a family vault, right? Me and Tom can shop together.' I offered hopefully, in the understanding that my only friend would be deeply offended to accept Professor Dumbledore's help.

'Yes, goodbye, sir.' Tom said in clear yet polite dismissal.

'Goodbye, have fun.' With that the professor disappeared.

He let out a breath. 'At last, we're free!' He smiled the smile he saved especially for me, 'By the way, thank you for-'

'Don't be silly, Tom.' I cut him off, slightly blushing against my will. Expressing thanks seemed too formal between us.

And then we entered Gringotts, the wizards' bank. It was a magnificent building, made entirely of white marble and seemed to be gleaming under the rare sunlight that I so despised, which was probably the reason why I was as pale as Tom. There was a goblin at the huge gate that treated us with coolness and led us to one of the free goblins at the counter. I allowed my gaze to slide to Tom, and saw with amusement that he was barely containing his disgust the first time he saw the goblins. I don't fancy them either.

'Ahem. Good morning.' I said a bit impatiently to the goblin who buried his head low, not noticing our arrival. He, no, _it_ still won't raise its ugly head.

'Excuse me!' Tom raised his voice, and his tone was so cold and commanding that the goblin at once turned its attention to us. I smirked; I can talk this way too, but I don't think it...adequate...to frighten the goblin too much. I'm not boasting, mind you. Me and Tom don't just get along for nothing, you know.

'How may I help you?' It asked in faked politeness.

'We would like to visit the vault of Family Sundavar, mister.' I said cheerfully.

The goblin let out a laugh of contempt that at once got on both Tom's and mine nerves. 'The Sundavar Vault, eh? And might I inquire your name, miss?'

'Serafina Sapphira Sundavar.' I replied rather coldly.

'Oh, is that so? What about the key, then?'

'As far as I understand, there is no key to my vault. And stop doubting me, test my blood or do something more useful!' I said through gritted teeth.

'Fine, fine!' The goblin throw up its hands, shaking his head, 'Follow me. I'll take you to Vault Seven, one of the most ancient vaults.'

It was still chuckling wickedly as we followed him down a sort of a tunnel. My nostrils received the dark and wet air in ecstasy; I love this kind of place. We got on a train-something and it rode very, very fast. We seemed to be plunging deep into the bowels of the earth, different gates flashed by before we had the chance to give them a second look, until finally... We stopped at what seemed to be the bottom floor. There were no doors or gates in sight, instead a gigantic statue of what looked like a beautiful goddess formed by three same bodies and heads. The base of the statue there were words of...

**Hecate**

Hecate, my ancestor! Of course!

I was pretty much excited to my bones, and Tom gave me a rare, impressed look while the goblin sneered. 'Well, miss, if you really are who you claimed to be, I'm sure you can use your blood to get into the vault, However, if you are not, and you do not have the blood of the goddess in your veins... I, personally, would be looking forward to _another_ horrible death.' I paid it no mind, and without hesitation (though shaking the slightest bit for this was the first time I did something like this), gently cut the tip of my left index finger with the personal dagger I carried all around in my sleeve. A short and insignificant wave of pain took over me, and instantly one single drop of my unusually dark blood fell onto the statue. I held my breath and so did Tom, but the goblin was thrilled. A few seconds later, I was 'sucked' into the statue - there would be no words more suitable, beg your pardon - and into a dark cave-like vault.

My family vault!

It was as grand as any opera house, hundreds (or thousands) of various kinds of dazzling precious items, magical or not, rested peacefully in the immense shelter of Vault Seven. Some of the treasures must have been at least a thousand years old; jewels, swords that glimmered in the faint firelight, uncountable amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts... And a piece of rolled-up paper. My mind immediately thought of the one written by 'G.G.' But this surely wouldn't be _that_? I shrugged the unpleasant memory off and picked it up, unfolding it. '_Πιστέψτε__ . __Α__π__οφασίστε__ . __Α__π__οδείξτε_.' It was clearly Greek, but I can understand it as if it was my own mother language; I seemed to be able to understand it even quicker than Italian, in fact! _'Believe. Decide. Prove.'_ What does it mean? Believe what? What do I have to decide? And prove something I believe... What is it? Something tells me that it would be my destiny, whatever it is. I shook my head, put the note into my pocket, hurriedly stuffed a bag with coins, and I was 'spat' out of my vault. It is not the time to study my family treasure; besides, I don't want to keep Tom waiting for too long.

When I got outside, the sight before me was _hilarious_: Tom smirking to the goblin who had a most terrified look on its now ashen face. It fell to its knees at the sight of me. 'O great descendent of Hecate, forgive my insolence... I meant nothing of it... I daren't! Please, Lady Serafina -' I thought my anger would be cooled by something like this, but I was wrong. The fake and pathetic pleading of the goblin enraged me even more. I despise creatures without dignity, and now this..._thing_... It clutched at the hem of my long, dark purple dress. I stepped back in disgust. Tom laughed, cold and cruel, sending chills over my body, and yet seemed to arouse something else. I realised that I rather liked this sound! Evil as it was. I shrugged to myself; there are no such things as good or evil.

'Punish it, Serafina... Or I will.' He whispered into my ear, sending shivers of mixed feelings up my spine. Very well. As if I can't be cruel!

In the dim, eerie light, the black, black shadows of the three of us seemed most clear and eye-catching. I felt a strange sensation rising in me and I closed my eyes to let it take over me. As if by instinct, I summoned up my hatred for the goblin, and snatched out with my hand and my mind, an unbearably dark powerful force washing over me, feeding me... I sucked it whole into my mouth and the feeling proceeded to my heart and deep into my soul. I almost cried out in the unfamiliar pleasure. Being able to contain it no longer, I opened my eyes, slightly dizzy and discovered with shock that the goblin, which had previously been wide-eyed with fright, now had a blank, empty, lifeless look in its eyes. Its shadow was no longer there.

I glanced over at Tom, he had that look of awe for the second time I had seen it in his dark orbs-like eyes. 'What have I done?' I asked finally, voice small.

Tom's face was now expressionless, and that downright scared me. 'You ripped the goblin's shadow from its body and devoured it.'

'I _WHAT_?!' I have always known that my family name's meaning is 'shadow' and that this must mean something, but I have no idea that it would be..._this_.

At the sound of my voice, the shadow-less goblin seemed to be woken up from a trance and it bowed until its entire body was on the cold stone ground. 'Mistress... Command me! Ask me anything! What is your wish - what do you want of me, mistress?'

'My wish is for you to die.' These words had came out before I even gave a thought to them, before I had considered the consequences. The goblin, upon hearing my cold words, fell to the ground, dead.

I gasped, did it just died by my mere command? But what is worse is that I'm not scared or filled with regret or anything, I am feeling..._nothing_ after I indirectly killed the goblin! Is this natural? My lips went dry and I unconsciously licked them.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little, then I saw it was Tom. 'Looks like it's dead. Don't worry, Serafina, you will be just fine. Let's get out of here.

My voice was barely audible. 'T-Tom, how can I be the result of someone's death and still feel..._fine_? I feel fine, contended even, Tom! What is the problem with me?'

'I dunno, do I? You're the one who took out its soul! But don't worry,' his voice turned soft, but his eyes had an excited glint in them that I knew meant that he was up to something; because that is my case, too. 'we will figure out your special power and until then, let' s not mention this Gringotts incident. Agreed?'

I nodded fervently and smiled weakly yet firmly at him, 'Agreed. Thanks, Tom. I'm glad you don't hate me for this.

He gave me an incredulous look. 'Hate you? Why would I? Because you killed?'

My silence said it all and Tom laughed. 'There is nothing wrong with killing your enemy, Serafina. And if anything, you didn't kill it - you simply asked it to die and it obeyed! That would be its fault, not yours! I would never hate you, Serafina. You are my only friend.' He was sincere, I can tell it. I can always tell.

I was shocked at his honesty. 'I suppose you're right. I didn't killed it, it killed it, haha!' I laughed madly, my old crazy self finally back again. 'And I am honoured, Tom, for considering me your friend.'

I am telling the truth, as well. He smiled a genuine smile and held my hand, leading me back to the 'roller-coaster'. How we got back to the surface was beyond my imagination, and I entirely throw this matter to Tom and let my mind roam.

The goblin was still lying down there. But mysteriously, its body ended up in front of another vault, very far away from mine. I had no idea how Tom did it, but I cannot be surer that it was him.


	6. Chapter 5

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Five

Diagon Alley: Wands and the Fox

We were finally outside Gringotts and I let out a deep, relaxed breath. The dark incident was over, and we were back shopping again. I poured exactly half of the money I retrieved from my vault to Tom, much to his protest.

'Oh, _come on_, Tom, I had no idea that the two of us need to be playing this game! I'm sick of it, having been forced to play this lady-and-gentleman thing for eleven years, and I'm sure there would be much more for it at Hogwarts. So just accept it already, _please_!' I snapped, rolling my electric blue eyes.

Tom didn't look angry, but instead amused. 'Well then, thank you.' He took the bag of money from my hands gently. 'What do you want to buy first?'

'You're asking for _my_ opinion? How sweet.' I said sarcastically.

'I'm glad you think so. You're welcome, by the way.' Tom smirked and I smirked right back. I eventually got back serious.

'Well, the thing I want to buy most is most certainly a wand...' I paused to glance at his I-agree-completely look, then smiled mischievously, 'So of course we are going to Ollivander's _last_.'

He growled. 'Are you _crazy_? What is it with your logic?'

I shrugged than clasped my hands together happily, 'Of course I am! Didn't you know it enough already? And my logic is _perfect_, thank you very much. You see, if we buy our wands first, then the biggest looking-forward-to thing is over for us today! We would consider shopping other necessities as boring and a waste of time. And we would undoubtedly be in a bad mood by then. However, if we put Ollivander's last, we would be totally enthusiastic with our shopping, don't you think?' No one, and I mean _no one_, can manage to defeat me in a word game/fight, let alone logic! Even Tom cannot.

He masked his defeat with proud anger. 'Fine, if _you _are so keen on it!'

I grinned at him and I can see he is having difficulties keeping hostile towards me. 'Come, Serafina, what did you say the robe shop is again?'

'I didn't. And that would be Madam Malkin's, and the book shop is right over there - Flourish and Blotts, see?' I pointed.

'Yes, let's go!' Tom pulled me into the crowded robes shop. To my immense relief, the Hogwarts uniform was not baggy crap, but measured and fit, and most importantly... Can show my small waist perfectly! And it is black! (A/N: Lovey, I understand that the uniforms in the movies are disastrous, but that is fifty years later!) Mmh, that ought to look alright on me.

Then the cauldrons, the books... Blah, blah, blah, a lot of blahs. I casually flipped through one of the school books and almost chuckled at their simplicity. So... _so_ without a challenge, ha!

'Do you want any pets Sapphy?' Tom's new nickname for me made me shiver and think of my parents. But I hid this feeling. I would never allow someone else to call me this, but this is Tom... So what about him? He is nothing to me! Or is he... I mentally snorted - I am only eleven, for Hecate's sake!

'Well, I suppose not, even thought I want one. Pets are distracting, and although owls are useful, we don't really have someone to send us letters, huh?' I smiled a bit sadly. If only my parents are here now, they would tell me why _it_ happened at Gringotts.

'Mmh.' He replied, 'But you know, I've always wanted a snake, because, you know, and-'

'Snakes are not allowed at school!' I cut him off sharply, 'And don't ever give _anyone_ other than those you absolutely trust to know that you're a Parselmouth! You can guess the reason I am one because of my ancestor, but people can also assume the reason why _you_ can speak it too. They will be afraid of you, Tom. Not that it's not a good thing to be feared, but someone will keep an eye on you, and _that_ would be chaos, you know it.' My tone was calm and I mouthed 'Professor Dumbledore' to him.

'Aah... I hate that old fool!' He blurted out.

'Don't say this... He is not a fool, he is wise beyond human. And he just wants to protect others.' I defended the family friend immediately.

'Okay, okay.' Tom said carelessly and glanced at his shopping list. 'But just that you should know, the only thing left is Ollivander's now.'

He said it to stir up my excitement, but then again, he didn't fully understand just how crazy I truly am. I reacted by jumping seven feet off the ground and squeaked 'Yes, yes!', squeezing his shoulders excitedly. I can almost read the regret in his eyes, and this made me laugh, even madder than I already am.

'Guess I shouldn't have told you that... Should have just led you into that shop.' Tom muttered, can't seem to be able to bring himself to see my insanity surfacing.

'Oh, Tom, I'm _hurt_!' I put on a fake offended look in my all-too-innocent face, pouted, and positioned a hand over my heart.

'Well, that's good. Glad I can hurt you.' Tom actually _laughed_ at me.

'I hate you!' I groaned and he laughed harder. Then something caught my eyes.

It was a flash of something white and blue, an animal of sorts. I turned to see more, and was instantly transfixed by the sight. A fox, with furs of snowy white and sky blue, intriguing intelligent amber-coloured eyes. And most of all... It had nine tails! Just like the myth... As quickly as I had seen it, it had disappeared before I had the chance to go see it more closely.

'You looked like you've seen a ghost.' Tom, who obviously didn't see the fox, commented.

'Ghost? No. But I saw something...amazing. A fox with nine tails, Tom, NINE TAILS, can you believe it?'

'Yes, if _I_ have seen it.' He appeared uninterested and before I can get him with a witty come-back, he led me inside a shop. Ollivander's wand shop! The shop seemed small, not luxurious by any means, but I can almost _feel_ the magical powers emitting like electric sparks from the wands inside those dark shelves. A girl was already inside, and a thin man with unsettling silver eyes stood by the shelves. That must be Mr. Ollivander.

The girl had platinum, almost silvery white hair that reminded me of the Malfoys, the honourable pure-blooded family. But her hair had strokes of a curious light blue in it that at once made me think of... No, that can't be it. She was holding a long, slender reddish-brown wand in her hands and a transparent image of a fox with nine tail shot out of its end. My breath caught in my throat. Mr. Ollivander was telling her in a most delighted voice, 'Rosewood, with one single hair of the first Kitsune (magical fox race), exactly fourteen inches, unusually hard.' She paid ten galleons for this particular wand and turned to leave. I was instantly staring into the brightest pair of amber eyes.

'It's you... You are the fox?' I whispered, excitement dancing in my eyes and Tom looked at me curiously.

'Yeah! Uh, well, I guess you saw me at the pet shop, right? I'm an Animagus.' Somehow I can see that was a lie. Then she smiled and held out her hand. 'Arwin Elizah Fox, pleased to meet you.'

'Serafina Sapphira Sundavar, a pleasure! And this is Tom Riddle-'

I heard a yelp behind me. Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew to the size of balls and his London accent was even more evident than my Italian one, 'My goodness, you are Lady Sundavar! My, my, poor girl...' He sighed sadly, 'I am so very sorry for your parents, they were very great persons. Very great indeed.'

I can only answer with 'Thank you for your concern, Mr. Ollivander! We are here to buy our wands.' I gestured to Tom who was looking, if even possible, slightly _awkward_ beside me. Arwin's eyes said 'I can wait for you if you want'. I nodded at her, thinking to myself that before even going to school I have gained a friend. My family name is quite powerful, indeed.

'Of course, of course...' He smiled at us both. 'So, lady's first! Lady Sundavar, your wand hand please?'

I quickly held out my right hand and the tape measurer began to work at its own accord. I stole a glance at Tom and for someone who had never seen real magic, he was concealing his surprise very well.

'Uh, let me see...' Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself and pulled out a long box, opened it and held out a brown wand, ' Hazel with unicorn tail hair, eleven inches, hard. Well, try it!'

I took the wand and gave it a wave, the wand was thrown back into the box. Tom chuckled lightly and I glared at him. 'Oh, well, certainly not this one!' Mr. Ollivander put the box away and went back to the shelves. 'Ebony with dragon heartstring, twelve inches, slightly flexible-' A vase exploded.

'Not this one! How about aspen, phoenix feather, thirteen inches, springy?' A dozen boxes were blasted out of the shelves.

Then I went through a holly wand, a beech wand, a black walnut wand, and another, and another, and another... I tried almost every wand in his shop, and by now Arwin and Tom were tired and they were supporting themselves by the wall. I flashed Mr. Ollivander an apologetic smile that immediately lit up his face again. 'I wonder, mmh, perhaps, well...' He went slowly back to the almost empty shelves and pulled out a particularly dusty box. He hesitated for a moment than slowly walked back to the counter.

Inside was the darkest wand I have ever seen. It was like the colour was beyond midnight dark, but simply... Pure darkness. And yet, it seemed somehow divine. Dark and holy.

'Black Cedar, with, uh... Shadow essence and a...a drop of magical blood. Twelve and a half inches, unbendable but can sometimes give people the fake illusion of bending.' He whispered.

I looked at him, slightly confused. 'What do you mean by "shadow essence" and "magical blood", Mr. Ollivander?'

'I would rather not say, my dear, sorry. Unless of course, it choose you.' He reluctantly motioned for me to take the wand.

Its blackness made a violent contract with my pale skin. The moment my slender fingers closed around the smooth handle of the wand I gasped. Unbelievably great power was pouring into me like sweet liquid, and my fingers felt like burning, but in a good way. This feeling was not unlike when I de-souled the goblin back at Gringotts, it was the same dark magic. Shadows, darkness started to rise around me, and when I held the wand higher above my head, black lightning cracked the sky and suddenly everything felt so right for me. Like I was destined to have this wand. Eventually, the feeling started to vanish and I put the wand down with slightly shaking fingers.

Mr. Ollivander's mouth was open and his eyes widened in shock, even horror. Finally, taking a deep breath, he stared deep into my eyes. 'This wand is extremely special. It was made, not by us, but rather, discovered by my ancestors in an accident. It is made with cedar grown, well, rumoured to be planted just beside the black river of the Underworld. And shadow essence is... Well, do you know what a Slide is?'

I shook my head. Never heard of it.

Ollivander took a deep breath and his voice was low enough to make sure only I hear this, as if afraid to be overheard. 'A Slide is a very rare magical creature that is believed to be able to be able to steal souls and possess other people's bodies. Of course, Slides are extinct now, or else we would be long killed or enslaved. Well, anyway, this wand is made with the essence of the _soul_ of the first Slide to ever come to this world.'

My heart was beating fast against my chest, as I realised the possibility behind this. His description of Slides were too...similar to my own experience an hour ago to be ignored. But there is more to find out, and I can do my research later. Or so I promised myself.

'And the magical blood thing is a drop of unicorn blood, blood from the creature's heart, in fact. Unicorn blood is illegal, and the Slide essence is simply...unspeakable, so...' He paused.

'It's OK, Mr. Ollivander, I won't tell a soul.' I lied smilingly, knowing full well that the _soul_ of a certain dark-eyed boy would be hearing this as soon as we got back. But then I had second thoughts; it is wrong and stupid to trust anyone, especially when that person is doubtlessly dark and evil, and I have barely known Tom for three months!

'Good, good, Lady Sundavar, I am honoured to be the person to finally find an owner for this wand. I have feared that its most unusual combinations of something so beyond dark and something so pure can be mixed together... Although the wand is among (if not the) most powerful wands in my possession. So... No paying required, dear girl! Consider it as a gift.' He beamed.

I thanked him cheerfully and stepped back for Tom to test. Like me. he went through half the wands in Ollivander's shop and half an hour later the wand-maker was covered in sweat, and laughing about how he got such tricky customers in a roll today, and I noticed that Arwin -gods she was hot tempered - retorted angrily that she was not 'tricky'.

'Huh, mmh... This would work, perhaps!' Mr. Ollivander said.

'This would work, _hopefully_!' Corrected me and Arwin together.

Tom snorted. 'Blimey, Serafina, you're one to talk when it took _you_ an hour to get that wand!'

I hymphed.

'Not to worry, not to worry!' Ollivander said then turned a bit more serious. 'Yew, phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches, slightly springy. Very powerful wand.'

The wand was completely white, the exact contrast to my own. And the exact contrast to Tom's _soul_. I mentally chuckled. What is it with the talk of souls lately?

Tom took the wand and I can feel the magic power he possessed radiating off him as a string of silver, green and black sparks shot out its end, showering us with smoke, shaped like snakes. The lights in the shop went out and the sparks illuminated the entire room.

'Ah, ah, bravo, Mr. Riddle!' Exclaimed Mr. Ollivander as Tom paid him politely ten galleons for according to the shop-owner: this was a particularly good wand indeed.

When the three of us left the shop, I turned to Arwin, 'So, where are your parents?'

'Dead.' The white-haired girl replied calmly.

Me and Tom exchanged looks and I finally said, 'Well, Arwin, I think us three would make a perfect team on this matter.'

I offered her some time to figure out my hidden meaning and she suddenly said, 'Oh!'

I laughed and Tom glanced at me disapprovingly which I ignored. 'At least you didn't say "I'm so sorry for your loss", that's a good start.' He said sarcastically and I playfully smacked the back of his head.

Arwin joined the laughter. 'Well, don't ever mention that phrase to me - it's _fucking_ terrible and tiring!'

'Language, young lady!' Exclaimed me and Tom in unison and for a moment our eyes met. I felt myself drowning in those dark pools of water. Although it may sound weird to say it, but... That was one of the best, most peaceful moments of the dark, dangerous destiny of my whole life.

Author's Note: Please note that the creature 'Slide' is NOT my original creation, but Mr. Terry Goodkind's in _Sword of Truth_ novel series. I might add a bit more potential in a Slide's power, though. As for Serafina's fate... Rest assured that she and Tom _WILL_ get a happy ending! Meaning that they won't die or separated in the end...


	7. Chapter 6

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Six

Steam and the Train

School was starting very fast, but not fast enough for us. I literally can't wait to get out of the O-so-wonderful orphanage. At last, it is time. We packed all our belongings and although Tom was not showing anything, mind you, I _knew_ he was very, _very_ thrilled. Just like me. I even started _trying_ to have a friendly, sweet farewell with the ever so adorable Amy the 'Nerd'.

'Morning, Amy!' I followed Tom downstairs, carrying our trunks behind us. And then smirking, 'Goodbye, Amy!' heading for the door where Mrs. Cole was waiting to say goodbye.

'Oh, Serafina, Tom, have a good time at school!' She smiled sincerely but all the children eyed us coldly and fearfully.

'Thank you so much, Mrs. Cole, I'm going to miss you _so_ bad!' I ran to hug her, earning a disgusted and amused look from Tom.

I turned to him. 'Aren't you going to say goodbye, Tom?'

He put on a painful humourless smile. 'Well, I guess... Goodbye then.'

And away we went, leaving the worst days of my life so far behind us, and the sound of the relieved laughter of Amy and Billy further behind. The future seemed much better than the past.

Fortunately for us, the orphanage was only a ten minutes' walking distance from King's Cross Station, which was probably the _only_ good thing about that place. I turned to Tom, as if failing to resist the urge to remind him once more, 'Remember, Tom, if or more seemingly, _when_ you are sorted into Slytherin, never let them find out that you grew up in an orphanage, just tell them you're a pureblood and act like one. If you need any suggestions on this matter-'

'_Stop this_, Serafina,' Tom snapped at me, 'you've told me a hundred times already, and if I need your help, do you not suppose that I would have asked?'

I stood there stung for a moment, only the smallest amount of emotion entered my eyes, and as quickly as it appeared, I put on a cold, blank mask that was positively screaming 'I don't care'. Does he _ever_ care of _my_ feelings? No, never! It is all a game, I realised the truth I refused to face. He must have tried to be friendly with me so that he can find out more about Hogwarts and my family secrets, and then he would want to get me out of his way, so he would be able kill me... I know this game all too well, so why the hell am I falling for it? No, I am NOT going to fall for it! This sort of logic might sound crazy especially for someone only 11 years old, but truth be told, I am a conspiracy theorist to the bone.

Tom stopped as well, staring at my rapid change of attitude, shocked. I internally cackled in triumph; I am still unpredictable for him. 'Serafina, I...' He started.

'You what, Tom? Do enlighten me.' Sarcasm dripping into my every word.

'I... I forgot myself. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were just trying to help me.' He still can't bring himself to say it.

'Is it so hard for you to utter the words "I'm sorry, please forgive me", mmh?' I glared intently at him.

Tom simply smirked and I felt myself starting to _smile_ along. The steam of tension between us was gone, and we proceeded to walk to the platform, when I felt someone sliding a hand into mine.

I jumped slightly, causing him to chuckle and raise his right eyebrow. I raised my left one as I noticed how similar our eyebrows were: both thick and black, and both had a sharp turn toward the eyes near the end, like a side-put '7', making us both look energetic and frightening when the time was fit.

Then it struck me that this was Tom's way of saying sorry. I couldn't hold back a satisfied grin.

'What's so funny?' He asked.

'Why do I need a reason to be happy, Tom?' I grinned wider.

He shook his head and I discovered that we were already in front of platform nine and three quarters. We didn't even stop to wonder how to get through, for two persons like me and Tom would read all the books about Hogwarts beforehand, and such an insignificant little thing can't be unknown to us. We walked through it and I immediately bumped into someone, no, _something_.

The 'thing' squeaked happily and climbed up me, holding my middle really tight. I was just about to reach for my wand when I saw a pair of sparkling amber eyes.

'Hello, Arwin.' I greeted, glancing down and the fox at once transformed back to the pretty girl I missed a lot.

'Hi, Serafina! And Tom.' She added.

'I don't remember giving you permission to call my name, Fox.' Tom glared.

'Aw, _Tom_, you don't have to be so mean!' Arwin cooed and I chocked on my own saliva.

We climbed onto the scarlet, steaming Hogwarts Express and immediately engaged in finding an empty compartment. Since it was still early, there were plenty and in five minutes, we were sitting comfortably in one.

Me and Tom took out some books to read, and I buried my nose in one about ancient myths. Yes, I am still trying to gather information about Slides, since it is very likely that I am one. And yes, I didn't tell Tom anything on this matter, the less he knows about this, the better, unless of course, he finds out on his own accord.

'You two might just get in Ravenclaw, you know.' Arwin piped up, interrupting us from out books and we let out an annoyed breath.

'Keep your mouth shut, Fox.' Tom snapped and Arwin shot up, her face an angry red.

'You don't tell me what to do, Riddle! Who do you think you are? And don't call me "Fox", it's "Elizah"!' She yelled at him.

'What do you mean by "it's Elizah", Arwin?' I asked quietly and used a hand to stop Tom from drawing out his wand.

'Nothing, never mind.' She muttered.

Tom gave her a piercing glare and smirked. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Arwin, tone ever so calm. 'We are not fools, Arwin. You are hiding something from me, something important. And I am going to find out what it is,' I paused to let the words sink in, 'one way or another.'

She swallowed but stared determinedly back at us, looking un disturbed. This is a difficult one, but a rare one no less... I can make the best use of her. I mentally slapped myself: why would I think of manipulating this girl, anyway? She is my friend. But that's what friends are for. A small voice said in the back of my mind; my own voice.

'If I've kept something secret, it's because it would be better if you two don _not_ know it.' Arwin answered finally.

'Oh, is that so? Rest assured, for we _will_ get to know what it is soon!' Tom said in a threatening voice and she seemed to suppress a shudder.

'Stop it, you two!' I yelled and they at once stopped and looked at me, as if surprised by my burst out. 'Let's just drop this matter, okay? You're a good friend, Arwin, so why are we fighting, anyway?'

'You're right, _we_ shouldn't fight.' She sent a meaningful, withering glare at Tom. I _knew_ this two won't get along!

He had the grace to smirk, but at least he didn't retort. I shook my head and continued my book when in less than ten minutes, our compartment door was pushed open, revealing a boy and a girl. The boy had pale blond hair and cold gray eyes, and he was -

'Abraxas!' I realised finally and leaped up to hug my childhood friend. He returned my hug and planted a light, graceful kiss on my hand.

'Long time no see, Serafina.' He greeted then sighed sadly, 'I am so sorry for your parents. They were good people...'

I smiled, thanked him and turned to the girl. She was slightly taller than most girls her age, (taller than me by about half a head, although I am _not_ short!) with dark brown, almost black hair and exquisite features. Healthy light skin, bright, emerald green eyes and she had a noble air around her. Must be a Pureblood, I thought. When I was examining her, she was taking her time taking me in as well and then her eyes suddenly widened in recognition.

'Are you Serafina Sundavar?' She gasped, '_The_ heiress of Family Sundavar?'

I nodded, smirking smugly and asked, with every bit of charm I can master, 'And might I enquire your name, miss - ?'

Her face flushed red with excitement. 'Of course! My name is Emerald, Emerald Coral Lestrange. Very honoured to meet you, my lady!'

Lestrange! Powerful Pureblood family. Good. And despite her amusing admiration toward me, I like her so far. She is quite funny, and gods know I need a laugh!

'Emerald... A beautiful, fitting name, I'd say,' I smiled widely, 'you really are a jewel! And cut this "my lady" nonsense, just call me Serafina - that's what all my friends call me.'

Emerald looked as if Father Christmas was handing her sweets and she did a sort of a rabbit dance that I thought a Pureblood lady such as her would never be allowed to do at home.

'Well, Serafina, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?' Abraxas' voice drawled.

I turned to look at my two friends in the apartment. Arwin and the other girl was exchanging names and Tom continued his book as if no one was here.

'Yucks, are you a _mudblood_?' Emerald's face, which a moment later was alive with beautiful happiness, now screwed up in disgust.

A moment later Arwin was in her fox form and launching at Emerald.

'Arwin! Stop!' I commanded she turned back, still glaring at the girl.

Tom looked over at us, expression bored until he spotted Abraxas.

'Oh, yes, Tom, this is Abraxas,' We exchanged smirks while Abraxas cut in. 'Abraxas Malfoy, the heir of one of the most powerful and wealthy Pureblood families in the whole world. Slightly under Serafina, of course!'

'And with the Lestranges in the same road!' Emerald added, giggling as Abraxas gave her an affectionate look. Aww, those two belong together!

Tom grew suddenly a lot more enthusiastic. 'Tom Riddle,' He stood up and shook Abraxas' hand, playing the perfect Pureblood, 'I'm glad there are no mudbloods in here.'

'Riddle...' Abraxas repeated thoughtfully, 'Never heard of that name before.'

'You wouldn't, Tom grew up in an orphanage.' I suddenly said and Tom turned to me and gave me a glare so heated that my breath stopped for a second.

Before the two Purebloods can start humiliating him, I said in a voice that was calm yet commanding. 'You might not have heard of his family name, but do you seriously assume that anyone other than the purest blood can sit in the same compartment with me? Abraxas, I want you to treat Tom with respect; I assure you he is _not_ a mudblood. And as for Arwin...' My hard gaze slipped to Emerald who shuddered, 'I will only tell you this once, Emerald. Her family is a good friend of mine, and I will not tolerate any hostile words or actions against her from the either of you. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' They muttered. But what I said about Arwin was a lie of course; but it served its purpose.

'I can't hear you, I'll ask again. Do you understand me?'

'Yes!' They all but shouted and I was back the sweet, innocent little girl again.

'Good! Will, what's with the awkward silence? Let's talk!' I acted as if nothing happened.

Mostly me, Abraxas and Emerald did the talking and before long, Arwin joined in and I was relieved that the two girls actually started liking each other. One more follower at hand.

Tom didn't say much, but the few words he said expressed his views on blood supremacy and power, and I can clearly see Abraxas falling for his ideas. Tom gained his first follower, it seemed. Well, at least now I don't have to worry about Abraxas disrespecting him!

I couldn't help but wonder: what _will_ I do if I can gain control? Not to wipe out muggles and muggleborns, surely I am not that _boring_! I would just have to consider it... Very carefully...


	8. Chapter 7

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Seven

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?

Author's Note: Okay, I'll just cut to the point. My friend Arwen - yep, she's a real person - told me that her name should be spelled 'Arwen' after that elfish princess in the _Lord of the Rings_ rather than 'Arwin'. So her name would be Arwen from now on!

Enjoy! It's a long chapter! And I would appreciate it if you don't skip the conversation between the hat and Serafina. Rest assured, she will be Sorted into the House we want her to be! *hisssssssss*

And of course, THANK YOU, whoever you are, for favouriting my story MUAHAHAHA! I am so HAPPY! I would be even more grateful if you would kindly leave a review, thanks! Gods bless you! Tom Riddle is yours for one night, haha! Well... Have an enjoyable read! Will update soon - I hope!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'It's time to change into our robes, I guess.' Emerald popped up.

The five of us got up and went to change. Not soon after this the train stopped and a wave of overwhelming excitement flushed through me, causing me to grow slightly dizzy but only Tom noticed this, none of the others were listening.

'Are you alright?' He asked without emotion, but I would bet all my family possessions in Gringotts that he _does_ care.

'Fine, just excited! Aren't you?' I answered with another question.

For a moment he just stared at me, as if patronizing my soul. 'You are a strange one, Serafina, do you know that?' Tom said finally.

'Oh, yes, I know it very, very well.' I smirked.

We followed the crowd out of the train, and a hoarse voice called from somewhere before us, 'First years! First years over here!'

I caught snickers from the older students, and looks of contempt from their eyes even. I felt white hot anger boiling in me, and I stole a glance at Tom to see if he was experiencing the same unpleasantness as me. He was, and there seemed to be a dark menacing light in his eyes. He caught my eyes and moved closer to me, whispering in my ear, 'Don't anger yourself, Serafina, they will pay. We will make them pay.'

My mood lightened considerably at the promise of revenge, and I smiled reassuringly at Tom, 'I know we will.'

He smirked, putting a protective and possessive hand on my shoulder, keeping me close to him.

'Serafina?' Arwen tugged at my sleeve, a mischievous light in her eyes, 'I think I might get my furs wet.'

I narrowed my eyes, confused, until I heard Emerald groan out loud, and as the sound was not befitting for a Pureblood lady I got curious looked ahead of us. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw a giant black lake, with many small boats on the surface, waiting for us to board. We are going to get to Hogwarts by water! That must be a special first-year experience! Ah, this is going to be fun.

'Ha, I think I'll like this!' I told my friends.

'What, in need of a bath?' Tom asked sarcastically.

I hymphed, and Arwen laughed. Emerald's face was one of disgust when she finally gave up trying to find an escape route. 'I am going to tell father...' She muttered.

'And I am going to tell _mine_ - what a useless experience!' Abraxas drawled.

I sent a withering glare at Emerald while Tom sent one at Abraxas.

'Are you a man or not?' I shot at the blond haired boy and his cheeks grew pink.

'Serafina, don't scold Abraxas, he just doesn't want to get wet!' Emerald came to his rescue, whining, but shrank back as she became the first victim to the famous 'Sundavar stare'. It wasn't full of anger or any other emotions, but simply ice cold and blank, but the beholder would instantly know where she or he did wrong.

Me, Arwen and Emerald climbed into a boat but Tom insisted in keeping me in the same one as him, so he and Emerald switched places, and the girl looked positively relieved to be able to sit with Abraxas - someone she knew - instead. Arwen turned herself into a fox, but strangely this time she had only one tail, different from what I remembered from Diagon Alley. As she danced around in our boat happily I made a mental note to ask her about it later. I kept myself rather close to Tom, he raised an eyebrow questioningly at me and I mouthed 'I can't swim' to him. His smirk gradually turned into unsuppressed laughter.

'It's not funny! I _love_ water but I can't swim...so what?' I glared.

'I didn't say anything, did I?' Tom asked, perfectly innocent.

I shook my head in exasperation and didn't say anything else to him. Then I saw it...

Hogwarts. Perfect Hogwarts! The magnificent castle, standing mysteriously in the faint light, full of dignity, full of secrets, full of power... Inviting me with a silent call. At last!

This was definitely the first time I failed to mask my shock - my instantly burning love toward this school was just too much for words.

Some students yelled and squeaked, I turned to the others in my boat and saw that Arwen, still in fox form, had stopped jumping around and sat, bolt straight, staring transfixed at the castle. Tom, was having something being close to respect (which was a rare thing for him) in his dark eyes. If eyes tell the secrets of the soul, then Tom's would be dark, mysterious...and intriguing. Somehow he sensed me staring, turned to my direction, and I can feel his cool breath against mine. I tried to look indifferent, but as he smirked my cheeks started to burn. Oh dear Hecate, am I _blushing_?!

'Ow, Serafina, you're blushing!' Emerald giggled from the boat to our right.

'Oh, yes I am, because I love this castle on first sight, so what?' I growled, but not in an intimidating way.

Arwen turned back to her human form and glared at Tom with such intensity that the air seemed to grow heated. 'You had better stay away from my friend, Riddle!'

Tom glared at her coldly. 'And what can you do about that, _Fox_?'

Those two, will they _ever_ be able to get along, or just _pretend_ it, for _my_ sake?!

Fortunately for us, all of a sudden the boats stopped, raising my head, I found myself staring right up to the magnificent body of Hogwarts. Before us was the land of magic and wonder. We followed the others out of the boats, walking toward the castle. I didn't skip like the other first-years, but simply smiled from ear to ear.

'Keep smiling like that and you can't close your mouth anymore.' Tom taunted and me, Emerald and Abraxas laughed. Arwen just let out a small huff, crossing her arms, as if ready to defend me against Tom every second.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she read the silent command in my eyes, and nodded, saying nothing.

I thought I saw purple robes somewhere ahead of us, and sure enough, Professor Dumbledore was beaming amiably at us, waiting at the entrance hall. 'First years, a most warm welcome to Hogwarts! I would ask you to wait a few minutes here for the Sorting. Hogwarts is divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each one of you will be Sorted into one of the four Houses. The Sorting will begin in five minutes. Good luck!' He winked and walked away.

Now the Houses were the only topic among us.

'I will surely get into Gryffindor - the bravest House!'

'Anywhere but Slytherin...'

'Ravenclaw: Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!'...

'What House _do _you think you will get into?' I asked my friends.

'S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N!' Emerald shouted, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. But then again, for a Lestrange, it probably was.

'Good, you've spoken my mind.' Abraxas smirked.

'And mine.' Tom said a moment later.

Three pairs of eyes turned to me and Arwen.

'Well... I suppose there's a fat chance I'll get into Slytherin _or_ Ravenclaw. No offense, but I love books!' I added hastily.

'Oh, well, Ravenclaw is alright, don't worry!' Emerald said.

Arwen pondered for a minute. 'If Riddle is in Slytherin, then I'd like Gryffindor better. But if Serafina is Sorted into Slytherin as well... I'd be wearing silver and green gladly!'

Something in my heart twitched, as I felt that her words were sincere. Our eyes met, and I can see the unquestioned loyalty she was already offering me. I was touched, to say the least.

None of us were able to say anything else, however, as the gate to the Great Hall sprung open, and a beaming Professor Dumbledore welcomed us to the Hall. It was exactly like the one I read in the books, only better. Hundreds of magical candles were floating in the air, brightening the hall, lighting up the happiness and laughter. The roof was enchanted to look like the sky outside (according to _Hogwarts: A History_), and now I can see clouds overhead. The illusion was quite realistic. Four long tables full of senior students, splitting the school into four Houses. Everyone's eyes were upon us first-years, and I calmly observed them. What I found was boring, yet amusing - hunger. They can't wait for the Sorting to end, so the feast can start!

The centre of the teachers' table sat the headmaster, Dippet. Personally, I thought that he didn't look half as energetic as Professor Dumbledore, maybe it was because he didn't have that powerful air around him. Upon seeing us first-years, he stood up, beaming.

'Welcome, welcome, first-years! Let the Sorting... Begin!' Everybody clapped enthusiastically. 'This,' He gestured to a dirty old hat on a stool, 'is the Sorting Hat. It will decide for you which House you are best suited in, when your names are called, just put it on your head. It won't bite you, you know!'

Some people laughed at this, but I can see some first-years visibly relaxing a lot more.

'Black, Cygnus!' A boy that was without a doubt a pureblood walked confidently to the school, and only seconds later, the hat suddenly opened its 'mouth' and shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The Slytherin Table cheered as he joined them.

'Diggory, Edward!' A brown-haired boy walked up and less than a minute the hat yelled, 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Malfoy, Abraxas!' Smirking, my blond-haired friend walked to the stool and the hat had barely touched his head before it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

No surprise here. I mean really.

'Lovegood, Serena!' A dreamy-looking blond girl put the hat on, and not long later the hat shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Lestrange, Emerald!' My newly acquainted friend/follower walked gracefully and confidently to the hat and the hat was extremely quick in deciding, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Again no surprise here.

She half smirked, half smiled and walked to join the rest of the Slytherins.

'Potter, Charlus!' A boy with messy hair and glass went up and the hat yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Riddle, Tom!' Tom gave me a proud smirk and went to the hat. Before I can even see how it looked on his head it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

He winked at me and walked to the Slytherin table. Can't say I didn't expect that, he was a true Slytherin, being a Parseltongue and all.

'Weasley, Septimus!' The red-head boy skipped to the stool and the hat at once yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR!' He was probably too excited, and almost carried the hat to the table.

I laughed with the rest, until...

'Sundavar, Serafina!' I nearly froze, but remained calm nonetheless. Tom, Abraxas, and Emerald were giving me nods of encouragement at the Slytherin table. With every bit of grace and pride I can master I walked to the stool. On my way there, whispers filled the Great Hall.

'Is it really her?'

'The _only_ heiress of the Sundavar Family is here?'...

I sat down and put the hat onto my head. My visions were instantly blocked, and I found myself staring into the blackness inside the hat.

_'Ah, I see you have joined us at last, Miss Sundavar.'_

'Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Serafina.' Oh this is sounding so ridiculous...

_'Ridiculous is it?' _It chuckled inside my head, '_Now let's see... First, you have bravery buried deep inside you that would fit in Gryffindor, but, no, you are not reckless and rush. Oh no, not at all.'_

'Thanks for the, uh, compliment, Mr. Sorting Hat.' I am not a fan of lions anyway.

It chuckled again. _'Interesting girl. I don't remember anyone offering him that much respect for a long, long time. Well, let's move on. Hufflepuff... You are unusually loyal for the ones you care about, that's for sure. But you are not a down-to-earth sort of person, too much fantasies inside that little head of yours... No, you are not really a Hufflepuff.'_

Thank gods.

_'Not interested in that House, I see! Mmh, you do share a quite a few precious Ravenclaw qualities. A love for books, definitely. And extremely intelligent, lots of wits, wise beyond your age...'_

I held my breath. If I would be put into any other House besides Slytherin, it was this one.

_'However... You crave for knowledge, yes, but you do not grow too fixed on them. And you are not going to dwell on academic achieves too much, so far I can see... Uh, hard to decide! Let's keep the option open, and see what you have for the last House. Oh dear, you killed someone already?!'_

'Some _thing_,' I thought back through gritted teeth, 'and I fail to see why this would be any of your business.'

_'A touchy subject here, isn't it? Well, you are certainly very, very, _very_ cunning, and you have a strong desire to prove yourself. And an even greater thirst for power, for revenge. You will do anything to get what you want, and can be frighteningly cruel and cold if you want to be. You have a surprising sense of self-preservation, and can be very selfish when it comes to protecting yourself. And lastly, ambition... You are a rather ambitious little girl, aren't you! Already planning world-domination?'_ Its voice was lace with a mixture of awe and amusement, and confusion.

_'Ah, but I see the conflict here. You deem that there is no good or evil, only shades of grey. Impressive theory for someone so young. But at the same time, you value love. Not boys swooning over you, but true, immortal love. But you tell yourself that your greatest goal is unchallenged power! You want people to fear you, but you also want to be loved? How odd. How curious! Are you sure you do not have splitting personalities?! So difficult, so difficult for even me to decide. You are very determined, and will stop at nothing to get what you want. So should I put you in Slytherin? Or perhaps Ravenclaw? And maybe, if you wish it, Gryffindor? Or, if possible, will you rather be loved and admired in Hufflepuff?'_

'Just consult me before making your final decision, alright?' I thought back hastily.

_'Very discreet, ha! And can be manipulative and calculating, why hadn't I see that? And yes... Mmh, unnaturally perceptive, never fooled by others' facades, I'm impressed. But you yourself tell lies with such ease! My, my, you have too many personalities. Now, your fate lies out two paths before you. One is full of lights, where you will without a doubt be loved and admired, The other is formed by shadows, where you will have power and revenge. Which one do you choose?'_

I sat there stiffly for half a minute and made my ultimate decision. After all, this is the true destiny I want. 'I want to be above everyone else. I want to rule the world. I want to make those who hurt me and the ones I love pay... I want power.'

_'Very well, I see you've chosen the shadows over the lights. Well, it's your destiny! You will be great, this is a certainty. May you shine ever brighter in the light of-'_

Author's Note: Pardon me for the cliffhanger. You see, darlings, this one and the next chapter used to be together as chapter seven, BUT: I found it's too long - not that it's not a good thing, but because of my own experience while reading over-long chapters. Because of the less-than-lacking of words, I would often skip a dozen lines to read the point I want to most. So... Thanks for the understanding!


	9. Chapter 8

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Eight

Slytherin's Angel

Author's Note: Thank you, my dear readers for giving me such encouraging reviews! I _do _hope that my characters are of satisfactory to you! If you have any questions or suggestions, please PM me or leave a review, thank you!

'SLYTHERIN!'

The hat shrieked, almost breaking my eardrums in the process, but I felt sweetly relieved.

The loudest applauding roared for me in the Slytherin Table, and the other Houses sighed and groaned. Arwen, will unsorted, was smiling at me, a determined glint in her amber eyes.

Taking the hat off gently, I walked to my House and saw that everyone stood up welcoming me. Some held out their hands, trying to pull me to sit beside them. But all it took was a true smile (surprise!) from Tom, a bone-squeezing hug from Emerald which was a rare display of emotion for a Pureblood like her, to have me drifting, grinning, to sit between them.

'I always knew you would be in Slytherin!' Tom smirked smugly.

'Yeah, you obviously can't fit into any other House, Serafina!' Emerald joined in.

The other Slytherins rushed over to introduce themselves and it was such a chaos that Headmaster Dippet had to yell for order, so the introductions were saved for later. The Sorting continued.

'Prince, Eileen!' A black-haired girl turned out to be a Slytherin and she joined us at _our_ table.

'Arwen, Fox!' I held my breath as the beautiful girl with white-blond hair streaked with unusual blue walked proudly to the Sorting Hat, oblivious to the boys' intakes of breath. But then again, perhaps they were inhaling as well when I walked up there too, and I simply didn't notice, like her didn't. I found that I was feeling even more nervous than when the hat was Sorting me, for to me, Arwen just seemed more of a fiery-tempered Gryffindor than a calm, sly Slytherin. And even though she said that she would want to be the same House as me, I doubted the hat would have given a student much of a choice. Unless of course, it couldn't decide.

Minutes ticked passed, Arwen appeared to be having a sort of argument with the hat, for her jaw was clenched, and body stiff.

Finally, the hat seemed to sigh and announced, 'SLYTHERIN!'

I was the first to stand up to welcome a smiling Arwen to our table. I pulled her into a tight embrace and Emerald, to my surprise, was thrilled as well. The only person who didn't seem too pleased was Tom - he never liked Arwen.

'Oh, Arwen, I'm _so_ glad you made it into Slytherin!' I told her.

'Well, I said I would be a Slytherin if you are, didn't I?' She smiled.

'I know, but the hat respected your choice, lucky!'

'Uh, _that thing_, I had quite a fight with it. It almost placed me right into Gryffindor, but my protests made it consider twice. In the end, it agreed that I can indeed be a Slytherin, so, here I am!'

She took the seat right next to me, making Emerald becoming the second girl on my right, waiting for the Sorting to end.

Myrtle Grey became a Ravenclaw along with a few others, Longbottom, Moody and some others were Sorted into Gryffindor, Rosetta and Nicholas Yaxley, Victor Avery, Peony Parkinson, Olive Hornby joined us in the Slytherin Table.

Finally, the Sorting was over, for I didn't think my rumbling stomach can hold on much longer.

Headmaster Dippet stood up and spoke merrily, 'Now, let the feast... _Begin_!'

All kinds of food were magicked into our golden plates. The other students in the other Houses were cheering and started wolfing everything down. I, however, being the little lady I was, used my knife and fork to elegantly put my favourites into my plate. I chose to eat some salmon salad with avocado, and some tender roasted lamb. Some people in our table took this as a chance to come talk to me, and if I remembered correctly, the Yaxley girl and the Parkinson girl, along with a few Pureblood males, were coming my way.

'Hello!' A cheerful, magnetic female voice had my attention dedicated to the Yaxley girl. She had healthily-tanned skin, purple-black hair and mysterious deep, lake-green eyes. 'I'm Rosetta! Rosetta Yaxley! You must be Serafina!'

'Oh... Hello. Nice to meet you too!' I was a little taken aback by her enthusiasm, since the Yaxleys were known to be a dignified Pureblood royalty family as well.

'Great! Can I be your friend? Oh, by the way, this is my twin brother Nicholas.' She gestured to the obviously embarrassed male Yaxley beside her. He looked roughly the same, but every part of his face lacked the warm attractiveness of his sister, but more of a kind of cold hardness.

'Good evening to you.' Nicholas forced out and practically shot back toward Abraxas.

'Of course you can be my friend!' I answered Rosetta. Haha, this one is the friend type, and with a little bit of training can be a perfect follower! I mentally scowled - since when did I start to think friends as potential followers?

'Great!' She said again and smiled apologetically, 'Sorry about Nicholas. He's a good person but doesn't really prefer to express affections and 'be-my-friend' sort of thing in public.'

Arwen looked at her, amused, while Emerald seemed to be debating over if Rosetta will be a competition for her or would it be better if she used her to get closer to me. This was not strictly Legilimancy - that thing was not appropriate to use in public - but intentions, emotions and stuff did tend to be rushing into me from other people. Except two: Tom and Arwen. A riddle and a mystery. Of course, if you count Professor Dumbledore, that would make the exception three - he was such a skilled Occlumancist that I can't get _anything_ out of his mind!

'I'm Arwen! I like you. You talk directly, that's awesome!' She said sincerely, shaking Rosetta's hand, earning a dazzling smile from the Pureblood witch.

'My name is Emerald Lestrange. I heard that the Yaxleys are losing money?' Emerald sneered, her face a look of hatred. Ah well, I guess she took her as a threat then. So much for hoping that all my friends can get along! The only thing left to find out is how Arwen can handle this; she already seemed to have taken a liking to Rosetta's rare straightforward nature, not unlike herself. As for Tom... I turned to check what he was doing, and was not surprised to find that he was too busy making new friends and raising his status among them to pay any attention. Well, I can't blame him. The first day at school was the most important one, it determined whether or not you were accepted or shoved aside, especially in a House like Slytherin - and especially for someone with a not-so-famous family name, like Tom. Moreover, I was pretty busy here as well.

'Oh, a Lestrange, are you? Mother's been going on about an arranged marriage between your family heiress and the Yaxley's heir - my brother Nicholas. You two _do _seem like a pair, don't you think?' Rosetta replied, a smirk (the first time I've saw her doing that!) on her face as she saw her opponent's eyes widen, even though she as growling menacingly.

'Oh I wouldn't say that, _Yaxley_, but _my _parents already paired me with Abraxas, you know, the Malfoy heir. You, on the other hand - '

'Girls, girls, this is hardly the time and place to fight.' I cut her off, using my quiet commanding tone. Obviously it was icier and more intimidating than I thought it would be, for both of their pretty faces visibly paled.

'O - of course not, Se - Serafina, we were just...just...' Emerald lost her voice and the little courage she had left. I didn't feel _exactly _guilty, but I was a little annoyed with myself for doing that to my new friends. But it was for their own good; it would not do to have my future followers fighting over some random business. It would not do at all. Ugh, I am thinking just like Tom! Then I comforted myself that this was how every great person would think, and as usual, I managed to convince everyone including myself.

'Sorry, I will not do it _ever _again!' Rosetta squeaked. I stared into her deep green eyes for a few moments, piercing her soul and shook my head. She was as scared as Emerald, certainly, but that was a half-empty promise. So... Pat her on the head or bite her deeper until I saw blood? Mmh, choose, choose... My dark side won this time (unfortunately for her).

'You are lying.' I said, my voice still uncomfortably quiet.

'I - I'm not, I _swear_, I...' Her voice died down.

I sighed, this was in public, and the start-of-term feast was hardly the time to scare everyone away.

'It's alright!' I beamed, and my sudden change of personality seemed to frighten Rosetta all the more, but Emerald, having experienced the same thing on the train, took this a _bit _better than the other girl. 'I certainly can't force you two into liking each other, but I _suggest _you two not to develop hate. You are officially my friends, and I would not _allow_ my friends to hate each other, to fight, to hurt each other. We are friends - what does it mean to be friends? Emerald? Rosetta?'

They exchanged confused _and _startled looks, unable to answer, for they didn't understand me well enough to know what I wanted to say.

'How about you, Arwen, mmh?' I turned to the watching girl beside me. Her amber eyes were bright and smiling, a silent approval on how well I can handle them.

'That means we are in a team.' Arwen replied briskly.

'That's right,' I smiled, but on the occasion, its warmth will only increase the level of scariness my face held, 'we are together, no matter what. There will be small differences and complications between ourselves, yes, we are not saints. We will be confronted with problems. But that doesn't matter, for we are friends. Unless you refuse to be _my_ friend, you will be friends with each other. I can't force you to be the best of friends, and I can't force you to completely quit being hostile toward each other, but I do hope that you can act _civilised_ toward the other in front of me. Behind my back, quarrel! But not as enemies. _Never _as enemies. Do you agree with me, my dear Rosetta and Emerald?' I glanced at them both expectantly, tone still light and friendly.

'Yes.' They quickly mumbled together, their colours back a little.

'Well said! You could have made it into Ravenclaw!' Rosetta's cheerful personality was back _almost_, as she tried to cheer us all up and in the meantime, bring me out of this chilly mood even though I wasn't showing anything, mind you.

'Haha, you're actually right about that!' I laughed, and from the look on their astonished faces that thought I was crazy for being so madly happy so quickly after I gave them a 'lesson'.

'Serafina...' Arwen's almost pained voice made me stop eating my baked potatoes.

'What?' I asked, a bit startled at her tone.

'Riddle's looking at you. _Again_.' She choked out as if she was being force fed poison.

Skeptical, I turned to Tom's direction and was at once met with his dark eyes and noticed with surprise that there seemed to be colour in them. A dark kind of grayish green, in fact. I inwardly grinned, wow his eyes are green, really? Then he smirked and turned away, as if he knew what I was thinking and returned into his conversation with Abraxas. Did he know Legilimancy or something? No, that was not possible! Nevertheless, due to my extremely careful nature I immediately built up my highly professional Occlumancy walls around my mind.

I turned hastily back to Arwen, who had a disapproving look on her angelic face. 'What?' I asked innocently.

'Don't fake innocence, Serafina!' She snapped, rolling her eerily golden-orange eyes, 'You know _damn_ well 'what'. That little eyes exchanging between you and Riddle... You really shouldn't be getting too close to him! He's bad news, I just feel it. There's something off about him.'

I sighed, forcing myself to remain cheerful still. I knew all too well what Tom was like, and Arwen didn't know half the tale about _me_. If only she knew that I _killed _a goblin the same day I met her... I wonder would she still warn me about Tom, or stay away from me as far as she could?

'You don't know that, Arwen.' I said as patiently as I could, 'I knew him longer than you do. Unless there is proof, I would not believe that Tom is "bad news". You will have to get use to it, Arwen: Tom and I are friends, nothing's going to change that. And if you can't manage to do get use to that fact, try to become his friend as well.'

With that, I stood and left her sitting there, obviously furious and frustrated, to join Tom and the others.

'Evening, gentlemen!' I smiled to the boys and Tom at once turned, apparently pleased that I still have time to see him.

'Oh, hi there, Serafina!' Abraxas waved happily at me, 'Come n' sit down.'

I sat politely between he and Tom, and the conversation topic at once focused on me. 'So... You are truly _the_ Lady Sundavar?' A boy I recognised as Nicholas Yaxley grinned at me, the cold reluctance a short while ago utterly gone, 'My sister Rosetta has been annoying me with stories of your family for months, no actually, _years_ on end, but in fact, I admit I'm really fascinated by your family!' Then his voice dropped to little more than a whisper, 'I just don't want to show my respect for you in front of _her _though, she'll tease me about it.'

I felt like laughing, this was so sweet, and cute. 'Well that's totally understandable, Mr. Yaxley!'

'Please, call me Nicholas...'

'...Nicholas.'

But the others wouldn't let him to have all my attention all to himself.

'Hello, gorgeous, my name is Victor Avery.' A brown hair, blue-eyed boy planted a kiss on my hand, 'At your service.'

Abraxas scowled, while Tom's lips pressed into a thin line; a sign of warning. 'Why, Victor,' Said Abraxas in his famous Malfoy drawl, 'I thought _I _am the school flirt, don't you dare take me place!'

We laughed, me and the others actually amused, but Tom with barely noticeable reluctance. I caught his eyes and tried to tell him that it was OK. He understood my message immediately and smirked, turning back to the boys, but not before giving me a 'talk to me later' sort of look. I smiled brightly and he seemed to be holding back a chuckle.

I was just about to join their conversation when a haughty-looking girl walked toward us, swaying her hips dramatically as she did so. She was the kind of a perfect blond bombshell, not Arwen's blond, nor Abraxas' blond, but rather a shade of plain strawberry blond, looking as if it was not the natural colour but in fact dyed. Her eyes were green, not the dangerous black-like green of Tom's, the mysterious lake-green of Rosetta's, or the lively emerald green of Emerald's, but a dull, shallow sort of grass-like colour. By simply looking her up and down I can tell that I would not like her at all. My instinct was accurate, as always.

'A pleasure to meet you all, my handsome princes!' She sang in a banshee-like voice she clearly thought to be charming, 'I am Olive Hornby, at your service!'

'What kind of _service _exactly?' I muttered to Tom, who was fighting back laughter. I looked at the girl in barely concealed disgust. I hate bitches, and I mean really _truly _despise them.

Obviously, she noticed me and dropped her flirty smile and turned to me, a challenging glint in her eyes. 'And who might you be?'

'You don't know about her? You've got to be joking!' Abraxas exclaimed, shaking her head, 'She is _the _Serafina Sundavar!'

I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling. Normally I didn't quite enjoy such attention, but seeing the look on her face made it suddenly enjoyable.

Before she can respond, however, a pug-like girl walked over, looked down at me, and said, 'Are you even a pureblood?'

'The purest there is, Parkinson,' Emerald's voice came from nowhere, and she and Rosetta, although they didn't get along at all, crossed their arms, defending me, 'her family can be traced back to Hecate herself, she has the goddess' divine blood running in her veins!'

'Greek mythology is _mythology_, Lestrange,' Parkinson sneered, 'it doesn't exist at all!'

I felt a sudden rage boiling inside me - how _dare _she doubt my ancestry? 'Ms. Parkinson,' I said, strangely calm, 'I can assure you the Greek deities are real, they exist. They are the true gods.'

'Oh, yeah?' Hornby grinned nastily, raising her voice to the top of her lungs, 'Now I remember about your family! Your parents got murdered this year, didn't they? A good thing, that. Inbred should be made illegal long ago!'

The whole table suddenly grew silent, and half the hall stopped eating and joking to watch the argument. I was now practically steaming with rage, Tom seemed ready to leap out of his seat and strangle her, and Arwen was looking as if she said one more word, she would be ripped in half. and I gave her a smile so cold and deadly that she flinched. I was sure my eyes changed in some way, for I can feel them growing brighter somehow, and a bit hotter. Again, I did not yell, but my horribly calm voice was much more frightening than if I shouted. 'It's a pleasure meeting you too, Olive _dear_.' I almost laughed at the thoroughly shocked look on her face. 'I do hope we can continue this lovely conversation at another time, and somewhere else.'

Then I went back eating as if nothing had happened. After a nervous silence, the others decided that I possessed an honourable big forgiving heart. Only Tom sensed that I was still crazily angry, and I was sure that he would talk to me later about it.

'Oh, Serafina, you are so kind and sweet... You are an angel!' Emerald half sighed, half moaned, 'Too nice to be a Slytherin!'

'Yeah, you really are an angel!'

I simply smiled sweetly in return, and soon the whole House table was chorusing that I was an angel of House Slytherin. The saying quickly spread around the entire school, and that evening, I was given the loving title/nickname that would accompany during all my Hogwarts years: Slytherin's Angel.

Author's Note: _REALLY _long, I know! Hope you like it! And I just have to invoice Hornby and Pug-face into something ugly...


	10. Chapter 9

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Nine

First Night

Author's Note: Thank you so much, _Oreosrulex_, for giving me two of my BEST REVIEWS EVER! I'm so glad that there is finally someone who share my views on the infamous _an-innocent-girl-fell-for-Tom Riddle-and-found-that-he-is-evil-so-abandons-him-a nd-he-turns-into-Voldemort-in-grief_ tragic story or the disgustingly overwritten _a-girl-is-sent-back-in-time-to-change-Tom-and-prev ent-him-from-becoming-Voldemort-and-he-falls-in-lo ve-with-her-and-turns-into-a-good-person-in-the-en d_ terrifying plot! I would be glad to inform all of you that my story would be neither. Sorry if this chapter is a bit dull! The fill-up is kind of essential so...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When we walked toward our common room, most of us had their stomach stuffed with more food than needed, making them all slow and sleepy. But not me. I had this habit of eating very little at dinners, and I was always strangely awake at night, even more so than during daytime. Tom, looking even _more _darkly handsome than he already was in the firelights that illuminated the entire castle, caught my eye and shifted his glances between me and himself. I gave the slightest of nods, indicating that I understood. He wanted me to wait in the common room to talk to him. I couldn't agree more, I didn't feel like sleeping much tonight anyway.

The Slytherin common room was _majestic._ In the dim, eerie firelight that I absolutely loved, the wall of black stone gleamed, and the black-green water outside the window gave me an insight to the Hogwarts underwater life. It was like living inside the Black Lake itself! The armchairs by the fireplace were all Slytherin green with typical silver arms. Everything seemed so dark, elegant and mysterious; just the way I liked it best. I proceeded to my dormitory first, and found with relief that I was sharing one with Emerald and Arwen. Thank Hecate that the girls' dormitory and the boys' were separated, or within a week's time Tom and Arwen would tore the entire room apart! And another lucky thing was that Emerald and Rosetta weren't together, and I didn't have to share one with Hornby either. And speaking of Hornby... What she did back at dinner was absolutely _unforgivable_. I was sure this was one of the things Tom wished to discuss.

'Well, aren't you going to bed, Serafina?' Arwen asked, already lying comfortably in her four-poster bed.

Emerald, obviously exhausted, lay on her bed, one hand relaxing under her head, said through a yawn, 'G' night, I think I'm already falling...asleep...'

I looked back at the amber-eyed girl, 'Well I don't think I'm really tired yet, so I'm going to the common room to do some light reading first.' I turned to leave.

'You're going off to talk to Riddle again, I _know _it.' She said with a huff, tone hard and accusing, 'Don't go!'

'Yes, Arwen, I _am _going to talk with Tom,' I answered, my cool patience snapping due to the ordeal of my self-control with Hornby back at the feast, 'and the last time I checked, you're not my mother. Goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams.' I walked quickly toward the door without waiting for a reply, 'and _no _eavesdropping.' I added before going down the stairs.

As I expected, the tall, slim figure of Tom was standing alone by the fire. He heard my footsteps and turned, a tiny smile on his face. 'You came.'

It soon switched into his usual smirk as I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes, 'Why _of course_ I am here Tom, do you honestly expect otherwise?'

'Well, not from _you_, of course, but with a nosy little _Fox_ with you... I'm not so sure.'

'I can handle Arwen just _fine_, thank you! And don't insult her.' I said impatiently, 'Now exactly what do you want to discuss?'

He seemed completely unfazed and continued talking as if I said nothing at all, 'Why, the nice little _show _you played back in the hall with Hornby, obviously.'

I smiled innocently, 'Everybody deserves forgiveness, and _Olive _has given me a great chance to work on our House harmony.'

Tom laughed at this, looking thoroughly amused. 'I thought we were past this, Serafina. We knew each other too well to need to bother putting masks on when we are together, don't we?'

I dropped the pretentious innocent smile and sighed. It had been a long day and those fake looks just came to me without trying to; although they were tiring in a way indeed. 'Yes, yes, you are very right. Do you think that we might be overheard here, though?'

'Don't worry, I already casted a _Silencio _over this place before you came. Do you really think I would take the risk?' He asked, sounding a bit offended.

'Certainly not,' I replied quickly.

'Mmh...' Tom seemed to be debating whether to ask me about something, 'Do you mind if I ask you about what that..._scum_ said at the feast? About that your family is inbred?'

I gave him a sharp, penetrating look, and when I discovered only curiosity in his eyes, I relaxed and sat down on a chair. 'It's quite alright, actually, for most of the purebloods here knows it already.' I smiled faintly, 'Yes, Tom, I am an inbred. My father is my mother's sister; this mode has been going on for centuries. In fact, I am the only case in the family history that a male wasn't born first. The females in my family have a higher rank, but normally the boy would be born before the girl. I am special, I guess.'

'You are a very special person, Serafina, I don't doubt that. But why _exactly _are you inbred? -If this isn't too personal a question.'

'Thanks, I'm getting to that. And I assume you are also curious of the reason why all the other purebloods respect me so much?'

He nodded.

'As you probably knows already, Family Sundavar is a direct bloodline of Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft. So to put it simply, we - well, only me now - am the descendent of magic itself, so magic flows purer in my veins than in any other witch's or wizard's. My family wanted to keep it this way, and as there is no other descendents of Hecate, inbred was the only option.' Then a slightly sad look entered my eyes, 'I guess I will be the extinction of my family, for obviously I won't be able to follow the tradition.'

Growing interest gleamed in Tom's dark eyes, 'What is the _aim _of this tradition?'

I felt prouder at this question. 'Basically it is a higher sense of blood purity. Unlike the other so-called purebloods who only pursue to remain the blood muggle-less, my family wanted to remain our blood purely, flawlessly magical. In fact, this tradition is much admired and respected among the normal purebloods. You won't be going to consider me sick, will you?'

'Not at all!' Tom answered excitedly, 'I find it fascinating! Of course blood purity is the most important thing in the entire world - imagine how those _mudbloods _stole magic from _real_ wizards and witches to become magical, and obviously they don't deserve to come to Hogwarts! Maybe I can banish them all! Or maybe...'

'Wow, wow, wow, calm down, speak slowly, or I might not be able to understand you! Don't forget, I'm not English.' I cut him off, but felt a bit uneasy about how his views were chillingly similar to that of Salazar Slytherin's. His ability to speak Parseltongue already gave me the hint that he _might _be a descendent of Slytherin, but now his opinions... It was not as if I didn't know he was dark, it was just that I really, _really _didn't want him to lose the little remains of innocence he still possessed when we were both still children. So I didn't tell him that these were exactly the views of his possible ancestor, Salazar Slytherin's.

'Hymph,' He said casually, 'what do _you _think of blood-purity, speaking the truth?'

I was not expecting this question, and I struggled to find a neutral answer that would both satisfy him and hint to him that I was not exceptionally crazy about it. 'Well...' I began calmly, 'I couldn't agree more that we are better than those non-magical muggles - '

But he interrupted my slippery reply in mid-sentence. 'How about mudbloods? What do you think of them? Don't lie to me, Serafina, I will know it if you do.'

I inwardly rolled my eyes; I didn't doubt that he can smell a lie, but he can't honestly think that I would be scared by that! Feeling a bit annoyed, I continued speaking, 'I'm getting to that, Tom. Well, _muggleborns _should not be all wiped out,' as his expression grew darker I quickly explained, '_however_, it should be fixed that their social status would be far lower than ours, so we can keep them as some kind of _s_ervantsor if you wish it, _slaves_. Don't get me wrong, though, if you really want to do something about them when we grow up, whatever your plan for them would be, I would not stand in your way.'

Tom thought about it for a minute than a pleased smirk spread across his exquisite features. 'My, my, Serafina, ever the careful one, aren't you? I get it, you are not a big supporter of the idea. But you will always assist _me_, is that it?'

'Ouch, you got me there, Tom.' I remarked sarcastically, a mischievous light that always accompanied it flashing in my eyes.

To my surprise, he chuckled lightly. Wow, he must be in a _very _good mood today! We were silent for a few minutes, not the awkward silence, but a comfortable kind as we simply stared into the fire.

'What are you going to do about Hornby?' Tom suddenly asked.

Expecting this question all night, I turned to him with a truly evil smile on my innocent-looking face, 'Why, I'm going to make her life hell. Believe me, I have seven full years to scheme really, _really _carefully. She won't know what hit her until she was screaming under my feet. Perhaps I should include that Parkinson girl in my game as well.' I cackled a bit madly.

'Now that's the Serafina I lov - ' He stopped in mid-sentence and my eyes widened at him.

'What... _What _did you just say?' I asked in barely more than a whisper.

Tom kept his cool but didn't quite meet my eyes. 'I said, that's the _actions_ I would love to expect from you.'

'I see...' I said, not acting like I believed him at all. Ignoring the strange happy sensation inside me and the giggling fit that threatened to overwhelm me, I let the topic pass.

'So, how exactly do you want to make Hornby pay?' He asked after a while.

'Good enough for me, and bad enough for her.' I answered simply, and he instantly knew that he would get nothing else out of me.

After we bid each other good-night and walked back to the dormitory, I closed the door with a big, childish smile on my face. Facing the still-awake Arwen whose first sentence was, 'What the _hell _did you two talk about exactly? And what on earth got your face all _pink_?'

I smiled to the scowling girl. 'Why, Arwen, we talked about the weather, of course.'


	11. Chapter 10

Lights and Shadows

Chapter Ten

Artistic Way to Start Your First Day, Huh?

Author's Note: Thank you, _lisa602_, for reviewing so amazingly! I'm glad you are back and alive online again! And because you said that you loved it when Serafina and Tom talked to each other, I will try to add more dialogues in this chapter! All of you - happy reading! Don't forget to review, darlings!

By the way, Demi Lovato's _Heart Attack _is absolutely _amazing_! Do check it out! And I'm so glad that Avril released a new album, hehe!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Tom was chasing me in the dark alley as flying rabbits overhead threatened to murder me. I continued running until my back hit a wall. Oh, no, this was the end! I thought desperately as he smirked evilly, walking closer to me, holding his deadly weapon._

_A banana._

_I screamed in horror, searching frantically for something to defend myself. I finally got something as I grinned in triumph. Uh-huh, a strawberry! I held it out in front of me._

_Tom stared at it for a moment before laughing incredulously, pulling out another banana. 'Really, Serafina? Two bananas versus one strawberry? I thought you are better than that! But apparently I was wrong. Now tell me, where is the ice-cream? Give me the best ice-cream or die!'_

_'Never!' I shouted bravely, 'Vanilla ice-cream is my favourite! You'll never have it!'_

_His face flushed in anger. 'How dare you! You lie! You lie! Strawberry ice-cream is the best, not vanilla!'_

_'Please, I have chocolate ice-cream, you know!' I held my head high, as if I was fearless before screaming out, 'Arwen, Arwen. HELP! He's going to kill me because I don't have the ice-cream!' _

_'Stay away from her, Riddle!' Arwen appeared out of nowhere, holding two powerful monkeys in her hands. 'Or the monkeys will eat your bananas!'_

_Tom started to back off as suddenly, the two monkeys turned into Emerald and Rosetta..._

I blinked. I was in my dorm, lying comfortably in my bed. Where was Tom and his bananas? I started to panic as I remembered that I still had not given him ice-cream.

Wait, _what_?

Sitting up bolt straight, I glanced around. Both Arwen and Emerald were sleeping peacefully in their beds, having sweet dreams of their own.

And speaking of dreams...

I suddenly realised it all and buried my head in my hands in embarrassment. My cheeks were starting to burn and the image of Tom holding two bananas as weapons standing threateningly in front of me was too much to bear. I broke into giggles and as I recalled everything in my dream: the evil flying bunnies, the chaos caused by ice-cream, Arwen holding the monkeys that turned into my two friends... I can't take it anymore and soon my controlled giggles turned into ear-piercing high-pitched laughter. Although I placed a hand firmly over my mouth, it did nothing to help the frightening crazy laughter from ringing out and waking my dorm mates.

'What's happening? Somebody help, the cookie-stealing mudbloods are robbing Abraxas!' Emerald whimpered as she turned over. Then as if suddenly awake, her eyes snapped open and she started to get really red in the face.

I was now lying flat in my bed, laughing like mad.

Arwen sat up as well, rubbing her eyes looking annoyed. 'What is the meaning of waking me up so early in the morning by such _horrible _laughter, Serafina?'

'How do you know it was me, anyway?' I pouted cutely, 'Emerald is laughing too, look!'

She sighed almost lovingly, 'I can't miss your...your..._unique _laughter from a mile away! Anyway, what has gotten into you two? Don't you even sleep?'

Me and Emerald exchanged glances as she answered, 'We _did _sleep, and _that's _the problem.'

'Yeah,' I added, 'and overly ridiculous should be sent to Azkaban first before painting my sleep with unwanted colourful patterns!'

The two girls laughed and I, in an attempt to avoid the _first _question, turned to Emerald and asked innocently and _mercilessly_, 'So, what's it with those mudbloods stealing cookies from _Abraxas_?'

The dignified pureblood was now reduced to a whining red tomato. 'Oh, Serafina, it was nothing but a stupid dream! I have no idea why mudbloods would want cookies - and less idea still at why they were robbing Abraxas!' Then she smirked, 'What about you and Tom, then?'

'Whatever do you mean?' I deadpanned.

'Well,' Emerald answered, starting to chuckle again, 'it is obvious, isn't it? If your dream was so funny, it must have included him, right?'

I stared at her, confused, until Arwen answered for her, 'Well, I think what she meant to say was that wherever _you _go, _Tom _would be present.'

The other girl nodded and I sighed in fake annoyance, 'My gods, how did you find _that _out?'

'Mmh, let me think...' Emerald faked musing, 'Oh I get it! We have eyes!'

My eyes widened in mock shock. 'Really, you _do_? Wow that's astonishing news!'

Then the three of us doubled over laughing again.

I glanced at my watch, it was still early - early enough to play a nice dress-up! I smiled at both of them, 'Who wants a good dress-up?'

'Oh me, me!' Emerald held up her hand eagerly.

'Oh no, no!' Arwen looked horrified as she rapidly turned into a fox. She was never the girly type of girl, if you knew what I mean.

By the time we finished, me doing some light but elegant make-up, we went to the Common Room. To my horror, Tom was there. Normally I would be cheerful to see him, but now... Well, after that dream, I felt terribly embarrassed and had the urge to laugh every now and then. I just hope that none of my two friends would tell him -

'Hey Tom!' Emerald grinned mischievously and before I can stop her she said, 'Serafina just had a very _interesting_ dream about you. Thought you should know that.'

'Oh really?' He smirked at my desperate expression. 'Pray tell, what was it about, Ms. Lestrange?'

'How I would I know?' She winked, 'I'm curious as well, actually, so I hope that she would enlighten us all with the wonderful story.'

I glared daggers at her while the others just watched amused. 'Hymph, and I wouldn't tell _anyone _that you dreamed of Abraxas being robbed by, what was that again? Oh, _"cookie-stealing mudbloods_"!'

To my satisfaction, both Emerald and Abraxas blushed furiously. I saw Rosetta was very pleased to see her rival embarrassed while Nicholas gave her disapproving looks.

'I still say that we listen to Slytherin Angel's dream first, wouldn't you agree?' A naughty voice said from behind me and I gapped in shock to find that it was Arwen.

'What the - Did you actually team up with _Tom_?' I asked incredulously.

'Uh, hell no!' She exclaimed than smiled slyly, 'I was just backing up Emerald.'

'Whatever.' I said carelessly than turned serious. 'Okay, I will tell you what my dream was about, on two conditions: 1) I will only tell the persons that were _involved _in my dream; and 2) Emerald must tell us everything about _hers _right after I told you mine. Do we have an agreement?'

'The deal is struck.' Tom said victoriously, and I gestured for him, Rosetta, Emerald and Arwen to follow me to a safe, quiet corner.

'All right...' I sighed at their expectant faces. 'It was absolutely ridiculous. I was at a land that can only be called the World of Insanity, and I was hunted by flying rabbits. Wait don't laugh! That is only the most _sane_ part.'

I continued after they've recovered. 'So uh, Tom was chasing me. Gods, Rosetta, not in _that _way! And well, he tried to get ice-cream from me by threatening me with a banana...'

After I told my story with difficulty, laughing constantly myself, Tom raised an amused eyebrow at me, with that smirk that he knew would get him _anywhere _with me. 'Well, Serafina, that was certainly an _artistic _way to start your first day, huh?'

'Oh, shut up!' I smacked him playfully on the arm which Tom replied with a haughty/flirty smirk, coloured by the collective 'Aww's from the girls in the room. Although in Arwen's case, it sounded more like an 'Ew'. I honestly cannot blame her, at least she didn't interfere _this time_.

'Ladies, shouldn't we head to breakfast now?' Abraxas and the other boys joined us, 'Morning to you all.'

They were closely followed by several annoying girls, one of them, to my annoyance, was Hornby.

Tom seemed to sense exactly what I was feeling and gave me wink. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before he arrogantly strolled to her, making her squeal and blush. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

'Morning Ms. Hornby,' He flashed her a charming smile, 'did you notice that you've got something on your nose? You know, right there...'

We muffled our giggles for Hornby's face were perfectly fine, apart from the fact that it belonged to her, that is.

'Oh, thank you, Tom, you mean...here?' She rubbed her nose on the left side, hard.

'Uh, no, actually, you see it is - _there_.' Tom mocked helpfulness.

'Here?'

'No, there.'

'Aha, there!'

'Um I mean _here_...'

... Until finally, 'Good, Ms. Hornby, your nose is alright now!'

'Thanks a lot, Tom!' She flashed him a sickening flirty smile and walked toward me, a challenging look on her face.

I can barely force out a 'Morning to you too, Olive _dear_!' in between coughs of laughter, for her previously fine nose were now rubbed a dull red.

'I don't believe I was talking to _you_, inbred!' She scoffed bringing an instant outrage to the room.

'Hey, that's mean!'

'Didn't your parents teach you to talk like a lady should?'

'How can you speak to our angel like that?'

'Your _what_?' Hornby asked incredulously.

'Our angel.' Said Emerald, Rosetta, Arwen, and well, about everyone in the room in unison, 'Slytherin's Angel.'

Hornby eyed us with disgust, 'I don't think so, she looks too _ugly _to be an angel!'

At this, Arwen instantly turned into a fox and began to scratch the offending girl's face.

'No, Arwen, stop!' I pulled her back as she turned back, panting, her amber eyes flashing angrily.

But the harm was done. Hornby's face was now decorated with three _exquisite _red lines.

She began to cry, mumbling something about telling the teachers. But soon ran back to her dormitory for every else swore to make her life living hell if she told a story that contained anything else than she breaking a vase and cutting herself.

Tom looked back at me, smirking proudly, imitating shapes the scratches on Hornby's face with his fingers. 'As I was saying, Serafina, that was quite the artistic way to start your first day!'

A smack.

'Aww!'

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author's Note: OK, darlings, hope you like this cute little chapter! Sorry for the wait. You see I have this disgusting mid-term exam coming on and I've been preparing like Tom Riddle! (...) So won't be too quick on updating during these two weeks! I promise I'll keep writing this story, don't worry! Wish me luck on the exams!


End file.
